Change Is Inevitable
by MakeshiftThoughts
Summary: "Promise me nothing will change." How could I expect her to promise me that. Things had already changed. Hadn't they?
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Don't own any rights. First fanfic. Enjoy. Constructive criticism welcome.**

Maura's POV

For the second time in my life, I was left completely speechless. Incapable of forming any coherent phrase or syllable. The last time this had happened to me, I was stood in front of my mother, trying to explain to her, why my great uncle's Ming vase, had fallen and smashed without my interference. Of course I started hyperventilating before I could even formulate two words together.

This time however, I was in the autopsy room. Angela took my mother's place and was waiting for my reaction. Although I hadn't broken a three thousand dollar heirloom, I still had that panicked and nauseating feeling of trepidation. I could feel my heart rate accelerate. I tried to remember some breathing exercises from my yoga class but the memory perished before it could reach my cerebral cortex.

Angela was still waiting. "Well?" Her tone wasn't aggressive but nevertheless I physically flinched. I owed her some kind of response. "I … um … er …" That was all the intelligent dialogue I could manage. I shut my eyes and inhaled deeply. I opened my eyes a few seconds later and immediately began to hyperventilate on seeing Angela's face. Her expression had softened from before and was now replaced with one of shock and puzzlement. In between gasps I choked out a swift, "…excuse me …" I stumbled around the autopsy table, past Angela and sprinted out of the room. I was still struggling to control my intake of oxygen as I made my way over to the elevator. I saw that the numbers were already lit, indicating the elevator's decent. I couldn't let the occupant see me distraught so I turned on my heel and briskly entered the stairwell. I paused after the first flight of stairs and grabbed hold of the cream painted, railing. My breathing was starting to decelerate although my heart was pounding at an alarming rate. I could hear my blood pulsing through my ears, along with Angela's haunting question.

Jane's POV

"Yeah and maybe next time he'll remember to take his shoes!" Korsak was taunting our recently caught suspect, from his desk. Our guy was being escorted away by a couple of juniors. "Hopefully there won't be a next time." Frost piped in as we made our way over to Korsak. "We'd have to look for another career if there wasn't a next time, Frosty." Korsak sat forward in his chair and sighed. I tried to rub the tension and sleep deprivation from my eyes. I checked my watch. It was six fifteen. I hadn't slept in over two days.

I watched Korsak rise from his chair and tug his jacket on. I smirked at his unkempt goatee. He quickly caught my smirk. "What?" I shook my head and diverted my gaze. "Nothing. Think Pop has a pair of shears if you wanna borrow them." Korsak glanced down his nose and briefly stroked his chin. He started to straighten the collar of his jacket before speaking again. "You can buy the first round for that, Rizzoli." Both Frost and Korsak started laughing. "Come on," Korsak said as he patted Frost's shoulder.

"I'll meet you both there," I hung back as the pair made their way across the room. Frost waved before they exited. I grabbed my jacket from my chair and headed towards the elevators. I hadn't seen Maura since this morning, when she brought me breakfast. I called the elevator and chuckled, remembering what Maura had said when she dropped off the coffee and bagel. _"You really need to shower." _

The elevator dinged and I got in. I leant back against the wall and closed my eyes. I was relieved that we'd caught our perp. I always tried to absorb and hold onto the brief moments of peace we had, in between each case. Even if it was always short-lived. I tilted my head to one side and rubbed my neck. The elevator had stopped and the doors opened. Just as I got out, I bumped into someone. "Whoa sorry …" I stopped mid-sentence on seeing my mother. "Ma? What are you doing down here?"

She had guilty written all over her face. "Nothing. I just wanted a word with Dr Isles." Ma pushed past me and got into the elevator. I spun around.

"Ma, you came down to the morgue to have a word?" Ma quickly pushed one of the buttons and the elevator doors started to close. I used my foot to stop the doors from closing. "Ma?"

Something was off. My mother smiled nervously. "I just want what's best for you, Janey."

"What?" I let the doors close and wandered down the corridor to Maura's office. I strolled in without knocking. Maura wasn't in there so I decided to carry on toward the autopsy room. I walked in and saw the blue scrubs. "Maura …" my words trailed off as Maura's assistant turned around.

"Detective Rizzoli." The young med student smiled.

"Hey, have you seen Mau …. Dr Isles?" I glanced around the room checking she wasn't lurking behind a corpse.

"Sorry, I haven't seen her." I nodded slightly and half smiled before leaving the room. Maura would never leave the precinct without saying goodbye. I took out my cell and dialled Maura's number. It went straight to the answering machine. I hung up and jogged over to the elevator. I needed to know if Maura was okay and more importantly what Ma had said to her.

Maura's POV

I sipped the last remnants of water before leaving the glass to one side. I couldn't recall my journey from the police precinct to my house. I glanced down at Bass and decided to give him some affection. I knelt down and ran my palm over his leathery shell. The simple gesture seemed to be comforting me, rather than Bass.

The memory of Jane and Bass' first meeting flashed through my mind.

_Jane had shrieked and leapt back out of surprise, when she saw Bass. "What is that!" _

_I knelt down and petted Bass. "Jane, I'd like you to meet Bass. He's my house pet."_

"_Uh huh …" Jane all but jumped over Bass and pulled me to her as a shield. She peered over my shoulder which caused me to smile. " … cats and dogs are usually classed as house pets, Maura. Only you'd have a turtle."_

"_Tortoise, actually. Bass is an African Spurred tortoise." I glanced back at Jane who shrugged her shoulders._

I stood up from Bass and washed my hands. All I could think about was Angela's question. The doorbell rang, disturbing my train of thought so I quickly dried my hands. My heels clacked along the wooden floor. I froze when I heard her. "Hey, Maura, it's me." It was Jane.

I held my breath. I couldn't face her. The doorbell rang again and I started to look around for an escape. I realized that my only escape was in fact Jane's way in. "Shit." I whispered the profane word to myself.

"Maura! Come on, I know you're in there!" After hearing Jane, I glanced down at my heels. I knew she'd heard my approach.

Jane began ringing the doorbell and knocking on the door avidly. I relented and pulled open the door. Jane smiled but I could see signs of anxiety straight away.

"Hey. Can I come in?" Jane rasped. Her question was controlled and had an underlying tone of seriousness about it.

I stepped back and Jane walked in. I closed the door and turned around.

"Jane? What can I do for you?" Her chocolate brown eyes were dancing back and forth between me and the wall behind.

She forced a smile and hesitated. "Just thought I'd drop by and see if you wanted to grab a beer down at the Robber?" Her voice got higher on every second word. She placed her hands in the front pockets of her jeans and rose up on her tiptoes.

"Not tonight, Jane." Jane nodded and followed me through to the kitchen. I stood with my back to her and began to wash the empty glass in the sink.

Jane's POV

Well whatever Ma had said, it must have been pretty heavy, that's for sure. I was stood staring at the back of Maura's head while she washed a plate or something in the sink. I took my hands out of my pockets and leant against the island in front.

"So how come you left early?" I quickly looked down at the counter hoping if Maura turned around she wouldn't have caught me burning holes in the back of her head. Maura kept facing the sink and was still washing the same glass. She hadn't answered me and I was beginning to worry about her. "Maura, you keep washing that glass, there'll be nothing left of it."

Maura left the glass on the washboard and turned off the faucet. She dried her hands on a couple of paper towels before mirroring my own position. She lifted her head but didn't meet my eyes. I waited for her to start.

"Angela visited me." Finally she met my eyes if only for a heartbeat before folding her arms and glancing at that damn turtle. "She came down to the morgue."

"Okay." I tried to keep cool and slowly stood up from the counter. "So, what did Ma have to say?"

Maura took a steadying breath before meeting my eyes and holding my gaze. "She asked me a question?"

I knew Maura wasn't going to tell me willingly without another push. There was something about Maura's look that made me uneasy though. Part of me wanted to know what Ma had asked her. Then it hit me and I immediately started to flip.

"Oh my God! Is …is something wrong with Ma! What is it! Oh shit! Please Maura whatever it is …" That's why Ma was acting weird and that's why Maura left without saying goodbye.

"Jane, no, no." Maura was by my side in an instant. Both my hands clasped in hers as my eyes started pricking with tears. "Jane, I'm not your mother's physician but as far as I have seen, she is a healthy and a more than capable woman. The only physical ailments I can detect are early signs of arthritis in her carpals and phalanges of both hands. It's a common ailment that sets in with age, Jane."

Maura POV

I gently ran my thumbs over the back of Jane's hands. I noticed that they were smoother than usual and realised that Jane must have taken my advice on moisturizing. She'd often complained that the skin on her hands felt abrasive to the touch.

"So she's gonna be okay? I mean…she is okay?" Jane looked at me with pleading eyes that held childlike fear in them. I couldn't help but smile, trying to reassure her.

"Your mother's fine, Jane." I still held onto her hands. Willing that the detective in Jane wouldn't pursue any more information from me. Especially in regards to Angela's question.

"So what did she want?" Ever the detective. Jane and I are so different on many levels and although we each have our own method of attaining it, we both share that unyielding search for truth.

I hesitated and released Jane's hands, only to have hers clutch mine. "Maura, whatever it is, you can tell me."

Jane's dark locks always framed her face perfectly. Sincerity shone through in her java coloured eyes. I needed some form of collateral. "Promise me nothing will change." How could I expect her to promise me that. Things had already changed. Hadn't they?

"I promise." Jane's voice had never failed to instil that sense of peace in me. She was the only person I'd ever felt completely at ease with in my entire life. She was the only person who saw me for me.

So I started. "Your mother asked if …" I paused. Realising that finishing my sentence will, despite Jane's promise, inevitably change everything.

I closed my eyes and much like the profanity, earlier, I let the sentence carry with my exhaled breath. " … she asked if I was in love with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Jane's POV

"Okay." Wow Ma's sense of humour had more than warped over the last year. I couldn't help but smirk. Maura was still staring at me and holding both of my hands.

"Jane, are you all right?" Why would she ask me if I'm all right? I laughed again and pulled my hands from hers. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I said and made my way over to the refrigerator. I pulled out a beer and twisted the cap off. I took a long gulp and glanced over at Maura. She hadn't moved an inch. She was still staring at me. I wiped my mouth before raising an eyebrow. "What?"

Maura let one hand rest on the counter and spoke, " Your mother asked if I was in love with you."

I snorted and returned to the island. " I heard you." I leant forward, over the island and took another gulp of my beer.

"So …" Maura started and waited for me to finish. I waved my beer and shrugged my shoulders. Maura was getting frustrated. She kicked her heel and heavily sighed before walking around to me.

"Jane. Angela, your mother, visited me today, to ask, if I was in love with you." Jesus, why was Maura going on about this?

"Yes, Maura. I heard you the first time and the second time. Jeez, I'll teach Ma some _knock knock_ jokes next time I see her, okay?" I stood up and began to take a long swig of my beer. I watched as Maura took a step forward.

"Jane. Angela displayed all physical and audible signs of seriousness." Maura continued to look at me. I was still drinking from my bottle and had it held high to my mouth. Holy shit! I spluttered on the beer and quickly left the bottle down. Maura began patting my back as I started coughing.

"I'll get you some water." Maura dashed to the sink and returned with a fresh glass of water. She brought the rim to my mouth coaxing me to drink but I stood back. I cleared my throat and held my chest. "I'm fine, I just …" I just what? I just can't believe my mother had asked my best friend if she was in love with me?

" …holy shit." That's all I could think of to say.

After a few moments I looked at Maura. I was embarrassed. More for her than me. Why would Ma …well actually it's the kind of thing I'd only expect from Ma. I remember when I first partnered up with Frost. We stopped by my parent's house, when they were still together, to pick up some old case notes I'd stored, in the attic. Frost had waited in the lounge and I went upstairs. When I came back down, Ma was showing Frost one of the many Rizzoli family albums. More importantly the one titled _"Tommy, Jane and Frankie: Age 2 - 9"_ Frost couldn't look at me or Frankie for a whole week.

This situation though ,was a hell of a lot more embarrassing than a few family snaps. To be honest, I didn't even know why. It wasn't all that big a deal, was it? Maybe if Maura wasn't so serious about it, I could've cared less. Or maybe …

"Jane?" Maura's quiet voice pulled me back to reality. Man, I'd only had half a beer and I was already contemplating quantum physics or whatever it was. Okay, well Rizzoli style quantum physics. I raised my eyebrows unintentionally.

Maura's POV

Oh no. Her inferior maxillary bone was slack leaving her mouth agape and her brows were 8mm higher than their usual position.

"Huh?" Jane finally closed her mouth but still looked a little bewildered, for thought of a better word. I tried to speak but Jane quickly interrupted. "Oh …em …" Her mouth opened and closed in fast succession without pushing out a sound. This was it. There was no going back now. No revoking of what had been said and its ultimate meaning. Jane hummed and leaned against the counter. I hadn't recalled her blinking for quite some time.

Unsure of why but I felt as though I should explain myself. Of all the silences Jane and I had shared this was by far the most uncomfortable.

And so I began. "Jane, I know you're shocked. My initial reaction had been much the same …excluding a few differential elements. Those being; my respiratory and cardiovascular system were more animated than yours are. Your physical tells are easy for me to read, Jane but please. I need you to verbally communicate your thoughts."

Jane cleared her throat and blinked her eyes a few times, as if she had just woken up from a deep sleep. She briefly looked at me but diverted her line of vision to the counter. "Er …what …what did you … what did you say …no! This is …I mean God! I don't wanna …I just …what?" Jane's internal battle escaped into the air. Despite her broken dialect, she wanted to know what my answer had been in regards to Angela's question.

"I didn't give an answer, Jane." Mainly because the question had taken me by surprise but more importantly it had stoked the embers of certain feelings. Feelings I couldn't find reasoning behind so I tried to detach and compartmentalize them. Those same feelings were at this point, slowly creeping their way back into my body. Completely drowning the rational aspect of me.

"You know I never guess or make assumptions but …" I took a slow breath before continuing. " …but I think the feelings I have towards you, are not those of an average, platonic friendship."

Jane's POV

It wasn't fancy medical terminology she was using but I couldn't help but reply with, "so you're saying what exactly?"

My mind was racing with various moments Maura and I had shared. The countless autopsies I'd watch her perform. The charity run we did together. Maura's first attempt at playing baseball. All the times we'd grabbed lunch together or ordered take out at my apartment and stayed up talking. Hell, I'd even replayed the few times Maura and I had shared the same bed after one of us, me mainly, had trouble sleeping. Then a new image burned through all of those and seemed to be playing out in front of my eyes. Maura and I …kissing. And I don't mean kiss your old auntie, on the cheek, kind of kissing either! This was Maura and I mouth to mouth.

I looked at Maura and realised her mouth was moving. I missed whatever it was she was saying. "What?"

"I said despite my best argument, I am a scientist who bases conclusions on facts. The fact is that I do have romantically inclined feelings for you and have done so for the best of two years. Angela's question seemed to have brought those feelings to the forefront of my attention and although I could deny the findings I would also be denying the scientist in me. I have never compromised my…"

"Maura!" I needed to stop her from talking.

"I'm in love with you!" She blurted.

We just stared at each other. Neither one believing the words that seemed to echo around the room. I could see tears forming in Maura's eyes. My body seemed to move of it's own accord. But …I was backing away. I wanted to comfort Maura but I couldn't.

"Jane?" She whimpered. But my feet were still moving in the opposite direction. "Jane please." This time I heard her voice crack. She was crying.

"I can't …I can't be here." Shit, I could feel my eyes start to water as I made it to the front door.

"No, Jane, wait!" Maura sobbed and her heels sounded her pursuit. I all but ran out of the house. I quickly slammed the door shut to signal my need to be alone. I got in my car without thinking about it. My body was still controlling itself. In the next breath, I was already peeling off down the street.

I got back to my apartment. I didn't bother to turn on any lights. I went straight to bed. Boots and all. I pulled the covers up over my head, hoping to shut out the world. Thankfully, two days without sleep reared it's ugly head. My last conscious thought was of Maura.

Maura's POV

I was still crying. My face was hot and I could feel the first signs of a migraine starting to form. I rubbed my right temporal lobe trying to quench the building pain. If anything it seemed to aggravate it further. I didn't need a diagnosis to know that I felt like shit.

I couldn't stop thinking about Jane. Along with my headache, my heart felt heavy. It throbbed slowly but more than effectively. As though it was trying to beat against physical constraints. Every inhaled breath hurt.

I'd confessed my deepest admiration and love to the object of my affection and had been rejected. I needed my best friend to tell me everything was going to be fine. As fate would cruelly put it, they were both the same person. They were both Jane.

Beautiful and brilliant. Strong and daring. Righteous and kind. All the positive adjectives in the English language weren't enough to describe how amazing she actually was.

I decided to finally move from the couch. I'd collapsed onto it shortly after Jane had left. I stood up slowly. I felt dizzy. I climbed the stairs and reached my bedroom. I stepped out of my shoes and left them on the floor. I didn't have the strength or the will to get changed so I just got into bed, still wearing my work attire.

My final thoughts were of Jane before I let sleep completely consume me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies if this one seems shorter than the previous two. I'm trying to space out the drama, I guess.**

Jane's POV

It was Friday. I'd just finished writing a report for next week's hearing. The case was wrapped up fairly quickly. Our perp was a nineteen year old girl who suffered from schizophrenia. She'd shot her father three times in the chest and once in his head. I hadn't seen or heard from Maura since last Thursday. She'd cashed in on a bit of holiday she'd earned and we had some M.E. fly down from Washington to cover her time off. God I missed her. It was the longest either of us had ever gone without some form of contact.

I signed my name and closed over the folder. I waved Frankie over.

"Hey." I smiled and handed him the folder. "Can you drop that over to the ADA's office?"

"Yeah, sure." Frankie took the folder and turned to go. "Oh, what time's the party?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Probably seven." It was Korsak's birthday. Everybody who wasn't on duty, was heading over to the Dirty Robber for drinks. I think someone had even organised some food and a cake.

"You coming?" Frankie asked.

All I could think about was Maura. The sound of her voice when she called after me. _"Jane?"_

"Jane? Hey Janey?" Frankie was calling me.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'll be there." I wasn't too fussed to be honest but I wanted to make the effort for Korsak. Frankie nodded and started walking away. I'd realised he'd called me Janey. " Hey and don't call me Janey."

"Okay. See ya later," Frankie chuckled over his shoulder. He left the room.

I gathered my stuff and decided to head home. I was upset about the case and also about Maura. God I was such an ass. Maura had asked me to promise her that nothing would change and I openly broke that promise. What was worse was the fact that I'd entertained the idea of Maura and I together. Long before Thursday. Truth be told I was dying to tell Maura how I felt. I couldn't imagine my life without her in it. I was in denial. I'd been living in the closet, in regards to Maura. Never in a million years did I think she'd feel the same way. Then she told me she loved me. I got scared, ran so far back into that goddamn closet that I'd ended up in fucking Narnia.

"Ugh," I rubbed the back of my neck as I got into my car and gripped the steering wheel. I needed a drink. I'd go home, shower, ask my neighbour to watch Jo Friday and then head down to the Robber.

The bar was packed out. And loud. I started to push my way towards the bar, carrying Korsak's card which also doubled as his gift. A couple of tickets, to see the home game between the Sox and Yankees. I'd originally bought them for Maura and I, months before the match was officially announced. The tickets were worthless to me now. At least Korsak would appreciate them.

I ordered up a beer and spied Frost a few people away. I tried to get his attention, minding my beer didn't get knocked in the process.

"Hey Barry!" I shouted but soon realised it had fallen on deaf ears. I weaved through a few folk and bumped Frost's shoulder.

He turned around and grinned. "Jane! Hey, you got a drink?"

I held up my beer and he nodded. I glanced around at the various faces. Most were from the precinct. I saw Korsak at the other end of the bar throwing his head back and laughing heartily. He turned to grab his drink from the bar and saw me. "Rizzoli!"

A few people cleared from my path. About time. I presented my gift card and smiled. "Happy birthday, Vince." Korsak took a swig of his drink but stopped short of it. "Hey, what's with the formalities? We used to be partners, you know?" I smirked when Korsak took the proffered card. Trudy, from reception was stood shoulder to shoulder with Korsak. I thought I'd better say hello and not be rude. I'd always suspected she had a thing for Korsak.

"Hey." Trudy nodded her head slightly and watched Vince open his card. He snatched the tickets from the card and chuckled in disbelief. "How did you get these! I thought they'd sold out … these are real aren't they?" Korsak began inspecting the tickets which caused me to involuntarily punch his shoulder.

"Hey they're legit, okay? God, Korsak what do you take me for?" I joked. At least I'd gotten him a gift he actually liked, this time. Last year, I'd bought him a can of soda and a Baby Ruth. We were staking out a suspect. I'd forgotten his birthday.

"Jane, these are great! Hell, I think these are the best present I've had all night." Trudy intentionally cleared her throat. Korsak half laughed and kissed her cheek. "Second best present, I mean." That caused Trudy to beam. He gave me a wink as he said it though so I took it, as my gift knocking all of the others out the park. "Hey and not bad seats either." Korsak chimed in. He gave me a hug which took me by surprise. "Thanks."

"Put them to good use." I knew he would anyway but I said it for the sake of saying it. Man, I was struggling to make an effort. I sipped my beer and realised I didn't really want it. I actually felt tired. Korsak was chatting to Trudy about David Ortiz. I could tell she didn't know much about baseball but she still hung onto his every word.

Maura's face flashed to my mind. I could feel the corners of my mouth start to quiver. I took a swift gulp of my beer. My eyes darted from the two in front to a man and a woman near the fire exit. The woman's hair reminded me of Maura's. Whoever she was, she was quite attractive. Well, from seeing the back of her anyway. I couldn't help but follow the curve of her hip, past her skirt and down to a pair of high heels. Wow she really could've been Maura's double from behind. Except she swayed a little. No doubt, the girl had drank more than she could handle.

The guy she was with placed his hand on her lower back. I could see him slide his thumb, under the rim of her shirt. He was obviously drunk too but not nearly as bad as her. His eyes looked glassy and heavy and he had a sly grin plastered across his face. Asshole. He leaned in to whisper something and his hand slid to the woman's butt. She turned her head and nodded.

I blinked twice. Looked away and looked back to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. No way was that … Maura? I froze and watched as that guy led Maura out of the fire exit. She stumbled over the threshold and giggled. That guy followed close behind. The door swung shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Hope you're all enjoying the story. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry if it's a wee bit angsty. It's going to get slightly worse but nothing too dire. Any opinions on how to improve it are really welcome. Tis my first fanfic afterall so ... anyway here's Chapter 4.**

Maura's POV

When he said, "lets get out of here," I hadn't realized he'd led me out the back of the premises. I looked around for a cab or his car but saw that we were in fact stood in an alleyway. The alley was spinning slightly or maybe that was my perception. I tried to recall what I'd had to drink. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and gently tug me.

"Hey, over here." Who's voice was that? I tried to put one foot in front of the other but my legs gave out. "Whoa! Hey, you okay?" Whoever it was, had saved me from falling at least.

"Yeah …thanks," I sighed out of relief. I allowed myself to be led to a darker part of the alley. I was obviously intoxicated but I knew what was going on. I leant back against the wall for support and glanced up at the guy in front of me. He was quite attractive. I felt his hands caress my waist and he bowed his head to mine. Either on instinct or as a result of alcohol consumption, I met his mouth halfway. I could feel the stubble of his upper lip scratch my mouth. It wasn't pleasant but it seemed to heighten my arousal.

A moan escaped my mouth which seemed to encourage him. He pressed his hips into mine and I could feel his evident excitement. My body seemed to act of its own accord. My thoughts were muddled and lost in a drunken haze. His right hand skimmed over my skirt and travelled up my thigh. He began to kiss my neck and I gasped as his fingers penetrated me. I gasped again as he pushed a little harder. He groaned when I grabbed his shoulders. "Your so sexy." His thrusts quickened in pace. I whimpered at his slight roughness.

"Maura?" Huh? Who was that? Oh God where was I? The man pulled his fingers from me and turned around.

"Hey lady, you wanna perv somewhere else?" He rested his hand on my arm, protectively as far as I could tell.

The woman moved so quick. I saw a fist cut through the air and crash into the guy's face.

"What the fuck …" The guy grabbed his face in pain and my doctor mode set in. I rushed to his side and began to examine his cheek. "Let me see …"

"Maura!" I spun around on hearing my name. My vision blurred from the sudden movement. The female's features slowly became stilled and defined. "Jane?"

The man beside me tried to act as a shield between Jane and I.

"Look, lady. She's with me okay. I wasn't forcing myself on her or anything …" which was true. Even if he didn't possess the most gentle of touches, he hadn't forced me.

"Listen, asshole, I've got a bar full of colleagues in there who just so happen to be cops. So save your horseshit for the courts." Jane was clearly angry. Her chest rose and fell dangerously.

"Excuse me …" The guy motioned forward but I stopped him and finally came face to face with Jane.

"Jane, it's all right. He wasn't hurting me …" well not how she thought anyway. I knew I was slurring my words but I continued. "…we were … we …" The guy rested his hand on my back.

"Why don't we go back to my place?" His tone was soft. I shook my head and half heartedly smiled. "You're sure?" He removed his hand from my back and waited for me to reply. I glanced between Jane and he, unable to fully meet Jane's soul searing eyes.

"Yes, thank you." I folded my arms and fixed my gaze to the dark, concrete beneath our feet.

The man left a few moments later. I hugged my arms a little tighter to myself. I was too afraid to look at Jane. I couldn't bring myself to confront the disappointment that was etched across her face. We both stood in silence. I closed my eyes. I'd hoped this was a dream. Something brushed my cheek and I opened my eyes. Jane's hand was hovering beside my face. My heart sank when she retracted her hand. I followed the length of her retreating arm, to her face. Her eyes held an array of emotions but the one that stood out the most … pain. I'd hurt her. I felt ashamed and repulsed with myself.

"Jane … I …" I all but whispered.

"How did you get here?" Her raspy voice caused me to shiver.

"I got a cab." I looked away, out of guilt. Her eyes had steeled over and her expression was unreadable. She turned on her heel.

"Come on. I'll give you a ride." Jane didn't wait for me. I followed her shadow and listened to the differences in our footsteps. Mine, quiet and controlled. Jane's, loud and detached.

Jane's POV

We were in my car. My hands held the steering wheel in a death grip. Neither of us had said a word. What was there to say anyway? I was trying to keep my anger under control. I bit the side of my cheek hard. After all, I had no right to be angry with Maura. I'd plain out rejected her. That thought only fuelled my silent rage. I was mentally beating the shit out of myself for being such a coward. Fuck!

I sighed and clenched my jaw. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Maura's head turn in my direction. What was she thinking? What did she think of me? Did she hate me for running out on her? For ruining her chances with that guy?

Shit! I beeped my horn and slammed on the brakes. Some bastard hadn't indicated before turning. "Son of a bitch!". I recovered fairly quickly and carried on driving. We'd both launched forward in our seats only to have the seatbelt yank us back. My shoulder hurt and I wanted to check on Maura, to make sure she was okay. But I couldn't. Instead I stared ahead and kept my foot on the gas.

I pulled up outside her house and killed the engine. I thought about turning the engine on again just to have something to listen to. Maura hadn't gotten out yet. She hadn't even unbuckled her seatbelt. I started to feel edgy. My anger was still bubbling under the surface.

"Are you getting out or not?" I spat. Okay Rizzoli, try and keep it together.

I heard Maura unbuckle her seat belt. She still hadn't got out though. My head jerked around to see Maura staring at the dashboard.

"Can we talk about this?" Maura turned her head in my direction.

"So talk." I simply replied.

"Not here …" Maura opened the door and got out. I watched her walk up to her house and go inside. She'd left the front door open, inviting me to follow. My leg was bouncing up and down. It was a nervous tick I had. I flung my head back against the headrest and closed my eyes. She's going to want an explanation. She deserves an explanation. I punched the steering wheel and realized my hand was still tender from hitting that guy.

After a few more moments, I got out the car. I stormed into Maura's house and closed the door, a little more forcefully than needed. I walked into the kitchen. Maura was leaning against the island, waiting for me. I stood in the doorway. I couldn't look at her.

"You want to yell at me, don't you?" I had no right to do that. I wanted to yell at myself. I decided to stay quiet. Maura stepped forward.

"Well, Jane? Yell at me." Yell at her for what? "Slander me." Slander her? "Hit me if you want …" What!

"Hit you!" I rushed forward. "Hit you?" I'd rather die than lay a hand on her. "How could you say something like that!" My temper was starting to make itself known.

"You hit that guy!" I had.

"Yeah I did! So that somehow makes me wanna hit you, Maura! Are you serious!" I turned on my heel and started to pace back and forth.

"I know you're angry with me, Jane. It'd be healthier to express it." Her voice had calmed some. Probably because she knew if she pushed the right buttons, she'd get a response from me. I was angry that she thought I was angry with her. I guess part of me was.

"I'm not angry!" Who was I trying to convince? Really? I stopped pacing and placed one hand on my hip. The other grabbed the side of my head. I rubbed it vigorously. "Okay, yes, I'm angry! Why Maura!"

Maura's POV

I honestly didn't know what she was referring to and hated to speculate. "Why …" This seemed to antagonize Jane further.

"Don't, Maura. Okay? You know!" She shouted the last bit.

"I don't know …" I was cut off by Jane. She gritted her teeth and growled before jolting forward.

"That guy could've been anyone! If I hadn't have showed up …"

"We probably would have had sex." I said it without thinking which was unlike me. Jane's mood was affecting me. Jane stared at me open mouthed. She snapped back with, "You were drunk, Maura!"

"I wasn't paralytic, Jane! I knew what was happening. He wasn't forcing himself on me. I'm sorry that you assumed otherwise." I leant back against the counter. I still felt a little unsteady on my feet.

"So you wanted it, huh?" She was referring to sex.

"If you must know, Jane, yes. I wanted to sleep with him." It wasn't a lie. Although my mind was absent from the earlier situation, my body was more than willing. Jane smirked humourlessly and took a step back. Her eyes began to water.

"Well, I'm sorry for ruining your chances." She turned to leave. I couldn't let her leave again.

"Jane! Don't you dare walk out on me!" I breathed a quick sigh of relief when her movements halted. She wouldn't turn around. My mind replayed the events of last Thursday. I thought about Jane's behaviour and her words. Could she have been jealous? All traces of anger had faded from me at that thought.

"Jane?" She turned around. I almost wished she hadn't. Tears were streaming down her face and her expression was broken. I needed to know if she felt more than she had previously lead me to believe. "Do you …" My words failed me and I lowered my head. Tears were threatening my own eyes.

"What now, Maura? Huh?" Her voice wavered with emotion. "What? What! There's nothing to say."

There was plenty to say. This was the first time either of us had spoken since last Thursday. I pushed off the counter and walked forward.

"Say you don't love me," the words fell with my first tears. It's not what I had intended to say. I couldn't take it back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Weren't entirely happy with this one myself. Went back on it a few times.**

Jane's POV

"I …I …" My voice was raw from crying and I struggled to speak. I'd had enough of crying. Of seeing Maura cry. I grabbed her hand. "Maura …" Then I did it. I pulled Maura to me and …

I kissed her.

Time stopped. Or at least it felt that way. My whole body seemed to pulse as if I'd been hit by lightning. My lips were frozen to hers. Neither of us seemed to move. I was too scared to. I was praying she wouldn't pull away. Her hand twitched in mine. I might have been holding her a little too tightly. Then her lips rubbed mine. She was kissing me back. Both my hands reached for her cheeks as I slowly moved my mouth with hers. Was this really happening?

Maura's POV

Was this a dream? Another of fate's cruel tricks? I slid both of my arms around Jane's neck. I needed to hold on to her. I felt light-headed. Jane's kiss was the sweetest I'd ever experienced. It was a stark contrast to the one I had shared with the man from earlier. That one was fuelled by alcohol whereas this one was fuelled by pure emotion.

I pulled my head back and looked up at Jane. We both released our held breaths, simultaneously. I studied Jane's face for signs of discomfort and found none. Their was a pink tinge to her cheeks. Her eyelids were slightly heavy and her pupils dilated.

"I love you." She'd said it. I couldn't believe she'd said it. She claimed my lips again, enforcing her spoken admission. This kiss was more passionate than before. I all but fell into it. Her hands dropped from my face and pulled at my waist. Our lips danced together feverishly. Jane pushed forward and we stumbled together. The movement broke our kiss for a second. My back came into contact with the island. I moaned appreciatively at Jane's arduous mouth.

Jane's POV

Oh my God. I need to hear her again. That sound. Oh man. I pushed past her lips, using my tongue and met hers. She moaned again. My lower half made itself known. I was soaked and aching. All this from kissing. Not just kissing. I was kissing Maura Isles. I groaned at that thought and pushed my body into hers. We both moaned and broke our kiss as our chests touched.

"Jane …" she husked. I reached behind her and grabbed her skirt. I pushed it up higher and lifted Maura by her ass. "Oh God." Maura gasped. She was now sitting on the edge of the kitchen island. She pulled my face up to hers and our tongues met again. Her legs hung open, either side of my stomach. I stepped forward, trying to get closer but the counter stopped me. Maura grunted as she wrapped her legs around me and pulled herself closer. Holy shit!

Her centre pressed tightly against my stomach. Maura broke our kiss and rubbed her cheek against mine. Her Versace perfume was calling me to her. I turned my face to her neck and inhaled deeply. I opened my mouth and let my lips brush over her skin. Maura shivered under my mouth and her grip tightened around me. I kissed the skin once. Twice. Then I started to suck at it. Maura let out a choked cry and I shut my eyes tighter.

Maura POV

I hissed when Jane's teeth scraped against the skin of my neck. I'd never been this aroused before. I could smell Jane's shampoo and natural scent and it, in itself, had all of my nerve endings singing. I locked my fingers through her dark locks. It was safe to say that I was in euphoria. My centre was pressed against Jane's abdomen.

Her hands slid under my top. Her fingertips barely brushed against my skin but it was enough to make me gasp. Her touch left behind a fiery trail along my sacrospinalis. I pulled her face to me and decided it was my turn to explore her mouth. A rush of air impacted my torso. Jane was lifting my top. I raised my arms to aid her, in the task. Jane tossed my Virginie Castaway shirt across the floor. Under different circumstances, I would have been extremely upset and offended. These circumstances however, I found it to be a complete and utter turn on.

Jane pulled me from the counter and her hands returned to my glutinis maximus. We returned to kissing while she carried me to the stairs. I could feel Jane's left eye open as she navigated our way. I moaned when she started to climb the stairs.

Jane's POV

I had to feel each step with my foot. I held Maura as close as I could so I wouldn't drop her and also because I loved having her in my arms. Wow we actually made it all the way up the stairs without breaking our kiss. All of my attention went back to Maura. Just as I started to really divulge Maura's mouth she pulled away. Before I could protest, that beautiful mouth of hers, bit my shoulder.

"Fuck …" I cried out. I slammed her back, into the wall and she grunted. I panted out a quick, "sorry."

We stared at each other. We were both out of breath. Maura unhooked her legs from my back. I let her down and her hands slid down my shoulders to rest on my forearms.

She looked down at my hands and entwined our fingers. I stepped back so she wasn't trapped against the wall. Maura opened her bedroom door and lead me inside.

I started to get nervous. We stopped at the foot of her bed and stood before one another. Maura unlinked our hands and reached for the bottom of my top. She rolled it up over my stomach. I took a sharp breath as her fingers brushed along my skin. Maura lifted the shirt over my head and dropped it. Her eyes were looking over my torso. I really started to get nervous so I glanced at the bed. That was a bad idea. Oh shit I hadn't done this before. Well I'd slept with guys but …

"Hey," Maura reached for my hand and I turned to her. Although it was dark, I could see her eyes. "Are you okay?" She'd obviously picked up on my nerves. I tried to smile but couldn't keep it, for very long. I glanced at the bed again. Maura's hand rubbed my cheek. "Jane, if you don't want to do this, we don't have to." God why'd she have to be so perfect and understanding?

"I want to … I just …I haven't … I mean I have but this … not with a woman." I should really think about speech therapy. I bowed my head slightly and closed my eyes. "I want to." I looked at Maura and nodded.

Maura's POV

Jane was nervous. So was I. We were both stood before my bed. I smiled when Jane nodded her consent to continue. I glanced at her midsection and her breasts. She was physically perfect. I held her gaze and decided to step back. She looked at me, confused. I stepped out of my heels and paused. She quickly followed suit and took off her boots and socks. Our eyes never left one another's. I unzipped the back of my skirt and let it fall down my legs. I stepped to the side of it. Jane unzipped the fly of her pants and hurriedly pulled them off. We both chuckled when her foot got caught in the material. She kicked her pants to one side.

We stood before one another, only in our underwear. I decided to continue and reached to the front clasp of my bra. I unhooked it and carefully pulled my arms out of the straps. The bra landed on one of my heels. I slowly pulled my panties off. Jane quickly turned her face away. We'd changed in front of one another before but neither of us had seen the other naked. This was new for both of us.

"You can look." Jane looked at the floor first. She audibly gulped as her eyes travelled over my legs. Their next stop were my breasts and finally my face.

"God, you're so beautiful." She exasperated. I felt a bit more at ease under her gaze and allowed her to look. She glanced down at her own underwear and took off her bra. She reached for the hem of her panties and paused. Maybe she'd changed her mind after all. Everything had moved so quickly. My thoughts quietened as Jane took a breath and removed the final piece of clothing, between us. She stood tall and exuded beauty. I took a step forward. As I looked over her skin, I could feel more tears forming. I was in complete awe of the woman before me. She was waiting for my eyes. "Jane …you're breath taking." It was true. I had to stop and inhale mid-sentence.

Jane's POV

"Come here," I whispered and pulled Maura's body to mine. We both pressed into each other's embrace. Maura rested her head against my shoulder. I could feel her warm tears against my skin. I closed my eyes and hugged her. My palms ran over the smooth skin between her shoulders. Her skin was so soft. I couldn't help but kiss her shoulder like before. I left gentle, open mouthed kisses. Our heads turned to one another. As our lips reunited, a fresh wave of arousal soaked my core. Maura's kiss brought me to life. She bit my lower lip and quickly used her beautiful tongue to soothe it. I moaned into our kiss as it began to pick up momentum. Maura lead us back to the bed and we lay down. I tried to balance my weight on one hand as the other held our mouths together.

We broke our kiss to catch our breaths. I looked down at Maura's face. Her hair had spread out over the pillow. Mine had fallen to one side. I glanced down at Maura's chest. God she was breathing so heavy. This time it was my turn to check that she was okay.

"How you doing?" I rasped. Maura nervously smiled and bit her bottom lip. "Doctor?" I playfully said and she laughed. She grinned up at me. "Detective .." The tension had gone, some, at least. Maura's smile faded and her expression faltered. She glanced down between our bodies and bit her lip again. She started to open her thighs and spread her legs. I lifted both of my knees so that I was kneeling between her legs. I got the hint. We both held our breaths as I lowered my body to hers. Our breasts met first and we sighed. I continued to lower the rest of my body, mainly my hips. When our centres met, we both moaned. I could feel Maura's wet mound. I closed my eyes while her hands held onto my back.

Maura was panting in anticipation. Her breath bounced off my own. I rolled my hips. "Ugh …" her voice caused me to blush. My cheeks were burning up. I buried my face in the nape of her neck. She made that sound again as I gave another roll of my hips. Her fingers dug into my back. I lifted my hips up then pushed into Maura's mound. My clit hit hers and we both moaned. I could feel Maura rotate her hips.

"Maura." I sighed as our clits rubbed against each other. The friction was sending a slow burn through my entire body.

Maura's POV

I held onto Jane tighter. I could feel her muscles tense and relax with each movement. I gasped at another one of those delicious movements. It caused my head to lift up from the pillow and I decided to kiss her shoulder. Jane moaned. She shifted on her forearms while still rolling her hips into mine. Her right hand traced along my ribs. Her palm cupped my left breast. I moaned as I pressed my chest into her hand. The act sent a jolt of pleasure to my core.

Jane claimed my lips once again. Her hot breath filled my lungs. She broke the kiss moments later to look at me. I hadn't realized more tears had escaped my eyes. I was overwhelmed …by everything. She halted her lower body.

"Hey." Jane whispered.

"I just …" I couldn't finish. A sob spilled up from my throat. Jane tenderly pressed her lips to my cheek. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She didn't say anything further. Neither did I. I'd learned that there came certain instances in life where words weren't required. I had Jane. That was enough.

Jane's POV

I rolled on my side and held Maura to me. Sex was the last thing on my mind. I didn't care that we hadn't finished or climaxed. I just wanted her.

Her sobs had filtered out. I closed my eyes and listened to her breathing. It was steady and soothing.

I didn't know how long I was listening to it but I'd guessed a good few minutes had gone by. I opened my eyes and saw Maura's face. Her eyes were closed. She must've fallen asleep. God, she was so beautiful. I tried to recall past boyfriends or lovers I'd had. None of them came close. All I could think of was Maura.

I closed my eyes and let her consume my thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**I really appreciate the comments and reviews of the story so far. Hopefully you'll stick with it till the end, wherever and whenever that may be. A bit of a heads up, 'twill be a bit of a bumpy ride. **

Maura's POV

What? Something cut through the dark. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times. It sounded again. Something shifted beside me. That noise came closer to my ear and I realized it was Jane's cell phone.

"Huh … Rizzoli." I turned my head and saw Jane. She had her phone, lazily pressed, against her ear.

I smiled to myself. It wasn't a dream. Jane was really here, beside me.

"What … right. No I'm … I'll be there in twenty." Jane spoke. Her voice was groggy and hoarse. She turned to look at me.

"Yeah. I'll … pick her up on my way." Jane hung up and tossed the cell towards the end of the bed. She sighed and glanced in my direction. "That was Frost. We've got a body."

I cleared my throat before replying with, "oh."

"Yeah," Jane groaned as she sat up. I decided to do the same and held the bed sheet over my chest. Why didn't Jane tell Barry I was already with her? My heart started to flutter. Jane rose from the bed and began to get dressed. I watched her pull on her underwear and pants. What if last night …

"We need to go." Jane spoke over her shoulder and pulled on her top. I glanced at the curtains. It was still dark outside. I sat on the edge of the bed and stared down at the floor. I knew I had to clear my head before encountering the dead body. "Who reported the body?"

Jane straightened her pants and reached for her phone. "Dog walker. I think."

I nodded. Did last night mean anything?

"I'm gonna put a pot of coffee on." Jane checked her phone and rolled her eyes. "Ugh it's four o'clock. Why can't people wait until I've had a good few hours sleep before they start killing each other? I really need coffee. Do you want coffee?" She placed her hands on her hips and finally looked at me.

I wanted to ask her but decided to hold back. I shook my head, hoping she'd see through my façade.

"Okay. I'll meet you downstairs." Jane exited the room. My heart sank further. I tried to push my thoughts and feelings aside. I got up and padded over to my dresser. I pulled out some underwear and put it on before going to my closet. I picked out some jeans and a plain top and hurriedly got dressed.

Jane's POV

I hate early mornings. I really do. Especially being called to look at a crime scene. Maura and I got out of my car. I flashed my ID to one of the juniors and made my way over to Frost. He looked a little rough.

"Hey." I crossed my arms and stood beside him. His eyes were slightly bloodshot. He still had the same clothes on from the bar.

"Hi." He sighed and shook his head. "I do not want to be here, right now."

"What time did the party finish?" I smirked and started following him to a ditch. Frost began pulling on a pair of gloves and handed me a pair. "A little over an hour ago."

We slowly made our way down the bank and into the ditch. Frost stopped and nearly gagged. He quickly put his hand over his mouth and turned around. I patted his back, "Hey easy."

Frost glanced at me before taking a deep breath. "I think my stomach's a little sensitive."

"Why don't you head home? Get some sleep." I knew he wasn't up for this. He quickly nodded his head. I gave him a gentle pat to his shoulder and he began climbing out of the ditch. I knelt down to the body. It was a young woman. Her cheek was cut and there was a big bruise to her neck. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Maura carefully making her way into the ditch. She had her kit in one hand and a pair of gloves in the other. "Where's Detective Frost?" She asked and left down her kit.

"I sent him home. I think he's still a bit drunk." I stood up to let Maura examine the body. She knelt down in front of me. Never once looking my way.

"Good. Alcohol only confuses and alters a person's words and actions." Okay. That was a weird thing for her to say. I shrugged it off and folded my arms. Maura opened her kit and pulled out an evidence bag. She'd seen something. She took out some tweezers and pulled something from our vic's jacket. She placed whatever it was into an evidence bag and sealed it. I was curious. "What did you find?"

Maura began prodding the vic's neck and replied with, "It seems to be some sort of textile fibre but doesn't pertain to our victim's clothing." Maura took a closer look at the girl's neck. "There's bruising to the left-hand side, of her maxillary bone and also to her right sterno-hyoid. There's a slight swell here," I knelt down beside Maura as she pointed to the left of the vic's neck. "Indicating a break to her cervical vertebrae."

"Is that our C.O.D.?" I turned to Maura but she stood up. "I don't make assumptions, Detective. You'll have to wait until I've had a chance to further examine the body and written up a report." Okay. Something was definitely off. "Well excuse me for asking there, Doc."

Maura spun around on her heel. "I'd prefer you to address me by my correct title."

I laughed in disbelief. "You can't be serious?"

Maura glanced down at the dead girl's body. "I think anything less than serious while examining a crime scene is highly unprofessional and lacks a certain degree of respect for our victim."

I was stunned. What the hell had brought this on? I tried backtracking the last few hours. Granted I was asleep for a couple of them. What had I done? I'd told Maura I loved her. We almost had sex and she started crying. Then we fell asleep. Was she pissed that we didn't …

I just cut straight to it. "Okay, is this because we didn't go all the way?"

"That's an irrelevant comment, Detective." Maura turned to walk away but I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Hey, what's wrong then?" I must have missed something.

"I prefer to keep my personal and professional life separate, Detective." She pulled her arm from me and took a few steps. "Like you, it would seem." She made her way out of the ditch.

I was left completely stunned. Was this payback for rejecting her? But last night … "God!" I growled and grabbed my neck. I turned around and looked at our vic. I placed my hands on my waist and sighed heavily. I bent down beside her and examined her face. She must have been in her early twenties. In homicide, I'd dealt with some really bad cases. The worst were children. It never got easier seeing a person's life cut short by the hands of another. I still found it hard to deal with. The fact that humans as a race or species or whatever, could do this to each other … why?

I looked at my own hands and thought about some of the perps I'd killed. I'd cut their lives short. I was a killer.

"I'm sorry." I looked at the girl's face again. I quickly convinced myself that the blood on my hands was for the better good. Those people had taken a life. Someone had to balance the scales. Strive for justice. I don't know why but I rested my hand against the girl's forehead. Her skin was ice cold even through the glove. I made a silent promise to her that I'd bring her justice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm not trying to torture any of you. I'm writing from experience I guess and trying to keeping it realistic. A lot of good things are short lived. I'll let you make up your own minds on this one.**

Maura's POV

I was angry with Jane. I made my way over to the coroner's van and instructed my assistant to transport the body over to the morgue. Not until the good detective had finished her own examination, of course. He nodded in affirmation. I sighed heavily, thinking about Jane's behaviour before we got here. She hadn't even acknowledged me. She'd spoken to me as her colleague rather than her lover. She lied about her whereabouts to Detective Frost. She mislead him to believe that she was at her apartment rather than my bed, as if I were some sordid secret. I observed a cab across the street.

"That's mine," Barry jogged past me and towards the cab.

I glanced at Jane's car and came to the conclusion that I wasn't ready to face her. I started to briskly follow Barry.

"Excuse me, Detective Frost." I called as he opened the car door. He squinted then smiled. "Maura, hey."

"Could I share your cab?" His line of vision travelled over my shoulder. I didn't turn around in case he'd spied Jane. "Er … yeah. Sure." I gratefully smiled and we both got into the cab. The driver started into first gear and we headed off down the road. I wanted to look back for Jane but having Barry sat beside me only instilled a sense of stubbornness in me.

When I returned home, I took off my jacket and hung it up. I decided that I should probably get an appropriate amount of sleep before attending work. I glanced at the wall clock. It had just gone half five. I was expected at the morgue at eight.

Bass padded near the doorway. I walked over to the kitchen and picked up his water and food bowls. I replaced the empty contents of one with his specialised, vegetarian food mix and the other with fresh water. I knelt down to him and ran my hand over his back. I stopped and thought back to last week. Angela's question had plagued my mind all that day. I was currently reliving the feeling of being confounded. I stood up and turned to the sink to wash my hands. When I switched on the faucet and placed my hands under the falling water, I paused. and unconsciously turned my head, to listen for the front door. Would Jane arrive much like she had that night?

After a few moments of quiet, I sighed dejectedly. I regretted my earlier encounter with Jane. My words had betrayed my behaviour. I had become indignant and unfair. How could I expect Jane to understand the reason behind my disgruntlement? My usual rationality had slipped.

I turned off the faucet and dried my hands. I waited a few more minutes hoping that Jane would come back. I soon gave up hope and made my way to the stairs. As I lifted my foot, the doorbell sounded. It took me somewhat off guard and I wobbled down from the first step. I took a steadying breath before opening the front door. Jane barged past me and took her jacket off.

"Okay, first of all, you preach about professionalism at a crime scene and then don't even bother to carry out a full examination! You left that kid assistant of yours, to finish the job! Second of all, I hate … hate when people have a problem with me and don't even have the balls to tell me what I've said or done to piss them off! So are you gonna explain what your half assed attitude was, back there?" Jane huffed and placed one hand on her hip while her jacket hung from her other hand.

I bowed my head in shame.

"Oh wait, should I address you by Chief Medical Examiner first or what?" I met Jane's fiery eyes. I folded my arms in defence.

"I'm sorry." It wasn't an explanation but it was a step in the right direction. Jane's stance seemed to soften and relax.

"Why did you lie to Detective Frost?" I said it calmly but felt quite anxious when speaking.

"What? I didn't lie to him." The hand from her hip fell and she hung up her jacket, next to mine.

"When he called earlier to inform you of the deceased girl. In your own words Jane, you said I'll pick her up on my way. Were you referring to me?"

Jane's eyes stared at the floor. She was trying to recall the incident. "Yes." She stared at me with an equal amount of inquisitiveness and caution.

"You lied to him." This caused Jane to pace back and forth. I had forgotten the front door was still open and so I closed it. "Therefore you lied to him about me."

"And that's why you were annoyed." Jane simply stated and stopped in her tracks. She stepped forward and I could tell she was searching for a justification.

"Look Maura, I … okay yes, I know how it sounded. I may have left out a few details …"

"You lied Jane."

"I didn't really think about it, okay?" Jane opened her mouth to speak further but a failed sound came out instead. She tried again, "Last night … or this morning it was … I mean it was … I … God I suck at this!" She finally growled.

I decided to lend her my assistance. "You told me you loved me. Did you mean it?" It was a question to quell my own officiousness but I hoped it would prompt her. It did.

Jane's POV

I quickly closed the space between us and lay my hands on her arms. "Of course I did." I could see where she was coming from now. Why she was pissed off with me.

"Maura, I meant everything and I'm sorry." She sighed out of relief and nodded slightly. "I guess I panicked this morning."

"You panicked?" It wasn't funny but kind of ironic that when Maura said that, she sounded panicked.

"Okay panicked probably isn't a good word. What I mean is … last night was big. Like really big for me. Well, for both of us. This last week's been crappy for me up until then. When we left that bar I was so angry. Then we argued and … did some things that were … yeah. We er did … and we'd only had what, an hour's sleep before Frost called?" I could see she was trying to keep up with my ramble. I had trouble keeping up with it myself.

"This is still relatively new, you mean." Thank God she understood me.

"Exactly!" I grinned. Okay I shouldn't be this OTT. I'm turning into Ma. I tried to appear a bit more serious. "So yeah I lied and I feel bad about it now but you and me … we've had all of a couple of hours to get used to this. And I'm still in shock so … I don't wanna go shouting this from the rooftops until I'm certain of this."

She smiled which made me smile. Then her smile disappeared. "You're not certain?"

Oh shit! "No! No." I tried to reassure her but her eyes went wide.

"No?" She asked. Her voice cracked and her eyes started to tear up.

"No! I am! I am! Shit …" Wow what a natural, Rizzoli? I berated myself mentally. "Maura … I'm certain of this. I am. I'm just lousy at speaking." Yeah, I speak fluent BS.

I reached down for her hands and gently squeezed them. "I love you. I just want some time to us before the paparazzi start beating down the doors to get all the details."

Maura paused before speaking. "Technically it should be reporters or journalists that search for details. Paparazzi are photographers, Jane."

I took a second to think about it but when I saw that smirk, I gave up.

"Whatever." I smiled and leaned forward. "Smartass." I whispered against her lips. She chuckled and met me for a kiss. God her lips were more amazing than earlier. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders as I deepened the kiss. Her tongue lashed mine which made me smile. I held back for a bit before fighting hers back. Maura moaned. A sound I knew I could get used to.

Something smashed behind us followed by a sound I'd never got used to. "Oh mio Dio!"

We broke apart and I turned around. God damn it! My mother had the same timing as Hoover.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews and about the Italian, I'll admit I haven't that much knowledge of the language so thank you for putting me right. "Oh Dio mio!" This chapter has a few light hearted moments. Enjoy!**

Maura's POV

My cheeks became flushed with embarrassment. Angela was stood opposite. Her maxillary bone slack and eyes wide with shock. Her expression resembled a lifelike impersonation of Munch's "The Scream". I tore my eyes away and saw the dropped glass of water. I glanced at Jane and waited for her to say or do something. Angela's eyes slowly moved from Jane to me. My hands felt clammy. I couldn't physically stand her unblinking stare. I saw the shattered glass, as an excuse, so I jerked forward.

"I'll clean this up." I froze when Angela's hand shot up. I believed it to be a signal to stop.

"No." Angela didn't say anything further. I looked to Jane in desperation. She noticed my look and began to clear her throat. Jane's action seemed to pull Angela from her reverie although her actions, were still slow and without purpose. She blinked and looked down at the floor. "Oh … I'd better clean this up before … somebody steps on it." Her speech was slow and her face was vacant of emotion.

"Ma?" Jane inquired and tried to stand in Angela's line of vision. Angela met Jane's eyes and seemed to physically jump. "Pan and brush! They're under the sink, right?" Before either of us could answer, Angela, turned on her heel and entered the kitchen. Jane was first to follow. "Ma?" I hopped over the broken glass and made my way to the kitchen. Jane was leaning against the island watching her mother, who was frantically searching through one of the double cupboards.

"Ma, do you wanna talk about this?" Jane asked.

"You know that Sheradale wax, Sheila lent me has really worked wonders on the dresser your grandfather built." Angela continued to search and pull out various items from the cupboard.

Jane held my gaze and nodded to her mother. I wasn't sure what she wanted so I shrugged my shoulders. A habit I had acquired, from working with Jane and Frost. "Maura." I tensed when Angela called my name. She was still facing the contents of the cupboard.

"Yes, Mrs Rizzoli?" I took a shy step forward becoming shoulder to shoulder with Jane. Angela stood up and looked at both of us. She paused before gasping loudly. Jane rushed forward when Angela stumbled back and leant against the counter. It was as though she had just caught us for the first time which incidentally was a matter of moments ago.

"No … no!" Angela choked out. She began to rub her chest and closed her eyes tightly. Both Jane and I panicked. "Ma!" I rushed to Angela's other side. I felt her cheeks. They were warm which washed away my immediate concerns. Angela's eyes shot open and danced between Jane and I. "I think we should get your mother to sit down, Jane."

I pulled out a stool from the island and waited for Jane to seat Angela. "Oh no. Oh no."

Jane knelt down in front of her mother. "Ma, are you okay? Are you in pain?"

"You …" Angela took a deep breath and began to bless herself. " … I can't believe this."

I stepped back and Jane stood up. She turned her head to me. "So much for keeping this under wraps." I smiled slightly at her prevailing wit.

"How long?" Our attention was brought back to Angela. Jane knelt back down.

"Ma, look I know this …" Jane stopped when Angela physically placed her hand over Jane's mouth.

"How long?" She repeated. Jane mumbled beneath her mother's hand. I took it upon myself to answer.

"Er …" I glanced at the wall clock and quickly calculated back to when Jane and I had arrived back from the bar. " … approximately six hours and forty seven minutes." Both Angela and Jane turned their heads in my direction. "Really?" Jane mumbled against the palm on her jaw.

"Wait …" Angela stood up suddenly causing Jane to lose her balance. She quickly grabbed onto the stool for support. " … okay. Okay. I'm going to try … and understand this as …" Angela's initial shock had dissipated. She glanced at Jane. " … well I'll try and pretend I'm not your mother … and you're not my only daughter …"

Jane stood up and huffed. "Okay."

Angela paused and looked between both of us. "You two …" she was struggling to finish her sentence. "Six hours! How did this … I mean what? Six hours?"

Jane gave up and leant against the kitchen island. She lay her head down on the tiled surface and whimpered. "Of all the people."

"Okay. Okay. Well I'm not angry." Angela leant against the island and petted Jane's hair. "I'm just a little shocked. I mean I had my suspicions as any good mother would have." Jane lifted her head and looked pleadingly to her mother. "All I want to know is how it … how this … happened … between you two?"

"Ma! I don't know how …"

"Actually Mrs Rizzoli, your question prompted everything." Both Jane and Angela turned to look at me.

"It did? Really? So there was nothing … between you … before?" Angela's words caused Jane to lay her head back on the counter. "No." Jane huffed. Angela began to nod. After a few moments of silence Angela suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. It startled both Jane and I. Jane backed away from the counter and stood beside me.

Jane's POV

Ma was laughing. Hysterically. All I kept thinking was "Evil Dead". I was waiting for her face to turn all creepy and branches to smash through the windows. I turned my head to Maura and spoke through my teeth. "Get ready to run."

"What?" Maura said. Obviously she hadn't seen as many horror films as I had. My mother tried to catch her breath and began to calm down. I flashed a quick look upwards and silently thanked God for repossessing her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." My mother said and wiped her eyes. She brought both of her hands to her mouth and gave us that look. I started to cringe. I knew that look. I quickly grabbed Maura and pulled her in front of me. "I'm so happy for you!"

I knew it! Ma charged towards Maura and pulled her in for a hug. Maura chuckled nervously as Ma kissed her cheeks. "Oh well …" Maura choked out. I thought she needed a little help so I prised Ma's arms off her, only to have those arms latch around me. It knocked the wind out of me. "Janey!"

I saw Maura grinning over Ma's shoulder. "Okay … Ma … Ma please … you're killing me" she was cutting off my air supply. "You know I never thought I'd see the day!" Ma squeezed tighter. I patted my mother's back hoping she'd let go of me. "Ma seriously … can't breathe!" Finally! She let go and placed a huge kiss on my cheek. "My daughter's in love!"

I forced a grin and held up my hands in fake enthusiasm. "Yay!" Maura laughed at me. Suddenly Ma pulled me into her side and Maura into her other. Jesus, at least I knew what happened to She-Hulk.

"Wait until your aunt Lucia finds out!"

Uh oh! I pulled away from Ma. "Ma, no. I don't … well we …" Maura saw me struggling. Ma still had her arm around Maura's shoulder. "We haven't had an appropriate amount of time to process this ourselves." Maura chipped in. Ma turned to Maura and then me. "Oh."

"Please Ma, I know you're happy and I'm happy … you're happy … but please don't go around telling anyone." I felt bad when my mother's face dropped. "At least not for a little while, anyway." I tried to smile hoping to cheer Ma up. She sighed heavily. "Promise?"

"Fine." Ma let go of Maura and sat down on the stool. I folded my arms waiting for a proper promise. "Okay, okay. I promise." I gave her my best interrogation look. "I promise I won't say a word!" That did the trick. Whew!

I leant against the counter and Maura did the same. She smiled and nodded her head. "I think that went well." I laughed when Maura said that. I replied with a sarcastic, "yeah." Maura nudged me with her elbow which actually hurt. "Ow?" I pinched her side in revenge. She yelped out in pain. I tried to cover my laugh and she slapped my arm. "I'm sorry." I giggled. Since when did I giggle?

"Oh you two are so cute." I looked at Ma. Did she just call me cute? A shiver ran up my back and I shook it off. "Oh let me cook dinner for you."

"Oh God." My head found it's home with the counter again.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't know what to make of this chapter to be honest. It's a bit of a filler and deals with the investigation. Bit serious but nothing too graphic or disturbing. Actually did a bit of research for this one so if anything's incorrect or out of place ... blame Google. Next chapter will be lighter**

Jane's POV

I was at my desk, reading over the statement of Mr Charlton Green. The guy who initially found and reported the body. I closed over the folder and sighed. There wasn't much in it. Hopefully the autopsy would shed some light on who our vic was at least. I reached for my cup and downed the rest of my coffee. It was luke warm. I walked over to pour a fresh cup and looked over at Barry. He was having trouble keeping his head upright. "Coffee?"

He turned his head in my direction and winced. "Ugh … what?"

I held up the pot of coffee. "You look like you could use it."

"Yeah and maybe the whole pot." He closed his eyes and rubbed the sides of his head. I felt bad for him. Any celebration we had seemed to always be short lived. I poured him a cup and carried it over to him. I placed it down on the desk and glanced at the computer screen. He was checking recent missing person reports. "You find anything?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Nope."

I patted his back. "Hopefully the autopsy will tell us who she is." Just then my cell phone buzzed across the room. I paced over and picked it up. It was a text message from Maura. I held up the phone to Frost. "Autopsy's done."

I made my way over to the elevator and sipped my coffee. When I got down to the morgue, I made my way into the autopsy room. Maura was scrubbing out. She sent half a smile, my way before drying her hands. I glanced over at the vic's sheet covered body. "Do we have an ID?"

Maura walked over to her desk and picked up her notes. "Her dental records match that of Lauren Summers. Twenty three year old, graduate student."

"What was she studying?" I took a step forward.

"Preservation and Conservation Studies at Boston University." Maura sighed and closed over her notes. I nodded and sipped my coffee. Well that was a good start. "You find anything from the killer?" I placed my coffee down on the counter and leaned against it.

"I ran a rape kit which tested positive but … no DNA." Maura said and placed her notes beside my coffee. She folded her arms and looked at the vic. I tried to imagine the victim's last moments. I shivered with disgust, thinking about it. "And the cause of death was a broken neck?" I asked and diverted my attention away from the girl's corpse. Maura simply nodded.

She took a breath before speaking. "Our killer's left handed. He weighs somewhere between two hundred and ten, to two hundred and forty pounds"

I looked at Maura in awe. She could really tell all that from one autopsy. I could feel the corners of my mouth rise. She really was something else. I thought back to the fibre, Maura had taken, from the crime scene. "What about the fibre?"

"It's woollen. The killer wore black knitted, woollen gloves." She looked at me and must've caught my smile. "What?"

"Nothing." I quickly turned around and picked up my coffee. "I better update Frost and head over to the university." I walked past Maura but stopped at the door. I turned around and opened my mouth to speak. "Maura …"

"Yes?" Her hair flicked over her shoulder as she turned her head.

"You're amazing." I grinned and left before she could respond.

Maura's POV

I smiled profusely after Jane had left. I gathered my notes, handed them to my assistant and asked him to process them while I headed to my office. I walked over to my desk and saw an envelope, slotted between the computer keyboard and my Indian tiger paperweight. I picked up the white envelope and noted the black, biro writing simply stating my name. I opened the back wing and pulled out a card. The cover of which displayed a cartoon basket of flowers and the word "Congratulations" written in a Garamond font.

I opened the card and read; _Maura, I am so happy for you and Jane. I'm going to make you both my famous bucatini amatriciana and capicolla for dinner. Don't be late. Angela x_

I laughed to myself after reading Angela's message. I closed over the card and stood it, on my desk. I was glad Angela had taken the news so well despite Jane's desire to keep things covert.

I glanced at my watch and saw that it was nearing ten o'clock. I made my way out into the hall and called the elevator. I smiled to myself recalling both Jane's fleeting comment and Angela's card. I had never believed in luck but I believed myself fortunate to have met the Rizzoli family. They had all welcomed me whole heartedly. The elevator sounded its arrival and I got in.

After a minute's journey, I got out and made my way over to the cafeteria. I saw Angela was cleaning down a table. I felt excited that she knew about Jane and I. I wasn't sure why. Angela finished wiping the table and returned to the counter. I walked over and couldn't help but smile. "Good morning, Mrs Rizzoli."

"Hello Doctor Isles." Angela glanced around the empty room. "Where's Jane?"

"Oh, she and Detective Frost are following up some details attributed to the case." I glanced at one of the ready made, tuna, mayo and salad sandwiches. "Oo, could I get one of those, please?" I pointed to the sandwich. Angela took the sandwich from behind the glass window and placed it on the counter. "Coffee?" She held up the coffee pot nearby.

"Yes, thank you." I smiled and watched her fill a polystyrene cup.

"Go sit down. I'll bring this over." She patted one of my hands as she said it. I did as I was instructed. Angela brought over my coffee and sandwich and sat down opposite me. I'll admit I was a bit nervous when she sat down but the feeling didn't linger. I took a bite of my sandwich. It was delicious.

"So how are you doing?" Angela asked. I took a sip of my coffee to wash down part of the sandwich.

"I'm very well, thank you, Mrs Rizzoli." I brought the sandwich to my mouth but Angela rested her hand on my wrist. "Maura. Call me Angela. Mrs Rizzoli makes me sound like somebody's grandmother and I haven't got any grandchildren yet so …" She nodded slightly. "I apologize." I quickly added and took another bite of my sandwich. I hadn't realized how hungry I actually was.

"Hey there's no need to apologize … we're family now. I mean not that you weren't before … I just think you're a wonderful girl and you're the best thing that's happened to my daughter, in a long time."

I found it hard to swallow my food. I was slightly shocked and flattered by Angela's comment. "Thank you …" It came out a little above a whisper. I placed the sandwich down and used the paper napkin to wipe my mouth. I paused when I felt my tear ducts start to sting. I became slightly embarrassed in front of Angela and tried to cover my emotion with a laugh. "I'm sorry."

"Hey …" Angela held my hand in her right and gently rubbed my wrist. I tried my best to defend against the tears. " … now don't be sorry."

I took a moment to compose myself while Angela petted my hand. I laughed to myself. I had cried more in one week than I had my entire life. I understood the analogy people made about roller coasters and erratic emotions.

"You okay?" Angela enforced the question with her warm and sincere eyes. I nodded and smiled. "It's good to cry. Just let it all out."

"Really, I'm fine, thank you." I said genuinely. It felt like the last wave of tension and despair, from the past week, had finally absconded. Angela nodded and glanced at a couple of officers who entered the cafeteria. "I better serve these strapping, young men some breakfast." Angela slightly groaned as she stood up. "Oh do you like pork?"

"Yes I do." I replied. Angela smiled and returned to the counter.

Jane's POV

Frost and I pulled up in front of the Arts and Science building. It was teaming with people. No doubt students and tutors. We got out of the car and headed over to the main entrance. The place was huge. It reminded me of a really upstate, boarding school. I saw the reception desk and headed over to it. Frost followed slowly. A middle aged man was running the desk. "Excuse me." That got his attention.

"Visiting passes, please." I glanced at Frost and we got our passes. "Detectives Rizzoli and Frost, Boston Police Homicide Unit." The guy became a bit tense. Most people usually did around the word homicide. I knew a couple of kids were suddenly paying attention to us. They whispered amongst themselves. "We'd like to speak with whoever's in charge here."

"Er that would be Mrs Howden. She's the Dean." The guy sat up straight in his chair.

"Great. Can you give her a heads up and tell us where to find her?" The guy nodded and quickly picked up his phone. "Er hi Becka, can you tell Dean Howden, that there's a couple of detectives here? Er …" The guy glanced between Frost and me. " … Frost and … Rizla?"

"Rizzoli." I corrected him.

"Rizzoli, sorry." He paused for a couple of seconds and nodded. "Okay, I'll send them up." He put down the receiver and stood up. He called over one of the security guards. He reminded me of a chunkier version of Vin Diesel. The receptionist started to speak, "can you show these two to the Dean's office?"

The guard eyed us both up suspiciously. "Follow me." He led the way down one of the adjacent halls. We stopped at an open door. He lifted his hand and pointed into the room. "There you go."

"Hey thanks." Frost said. We steeped into the small room and turned to a young woman. She quickly stood up from her desk and held out her hand. "Hello. I'm Rebecca Chambers. I'm Mrs Howden's secretary." I smiled politely and shook her hand. "Detective Rizzoli and Frost." Frost grinned and shook her hand. "Hi."

She walked over to another door behind and knocked before walking in. "Er Dean Howden? The two detectives are here." I heard an elderly woman's voice. "Send them in." Rebecca held open the door and smiled to us. I entered first and quickly surveyed the office. The walls were filled with books, paintings and other weird stuff. It made me think of Maura's office. "Come in please."

Guess that was the Dean. I glanced at Frost and noticed that Rebecca had left and closed the door after. "I understand you wished to speak with me, detectives …"

"Frost and Rizzoli." Frost spoke this time. Mrs Howden simply nodded and gestured to the chairs opposite her. "Please."

We both sat down and I sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"Can I ask what this is about?" She asked. Frost opened his mouth to speak but lowered his head. He always left it to me to speak.

"Er … we're with the Boston Homicide Unit. Last night, we discovered a body of a girl we believe to be … er was … a student here."

Mrs Howden gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. "Oh my …" We gave her a couple of moments. "Can I ask who … which student?"

"Lauren Summers?" I replied. Her face went pale and she seemed to slump in her chair. "I think she was studying Conservation …"

"Preservation and Conservation studies …" she paused and finally continued. "… Lauren was top of her class. Such a hard working and polite girl … this is … I'm sorry."

"It's okay." People had various ways of dealing with the news. Some would laugh in disbelief before completely falling to pieces. Others would shout and get angry. I knew Mrs Howden was upset but I guess because she was the Dean, she wasn't exactly attached to Lauren.

"It's just so tragic." She sighed heavily and looked at both of us. Waiting for more information. "How can I help?"

Frost sat forward and reeled off our request. "Er we'd like to interview some of the students who personally knew Lauren and also we'll need a list of the classes she took. If she was involved in any extra curricular activities or groups, we're going to need those too."

"And also her next of kin details." I silently wished she hadn't any family. I felt guilty wishing that.

"Yes of course. I'll get Rebecca to get Lauren's file." Mrs Howden picked up her phone and I turned to Frost. "Never gets easier huh?" He words were identical to my own thoughts.

"No it doesn't." I sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Apologies for the delay with this chapter. Personal life's taken a bit of a knock recently and I've been left with little to no free time whatsoever. This chapter is one of the longer ones though so hopefully it'll be some form of compensation. Also, reading over the previous chapter, any spelling/grammar mistakes that appear are entirely my own. Hopefully there won't be any in this one. And lastly thanks for the reviews. They're highly appreciated. Right, I now present Chapter 10. Enjoy and let me know what your opinions are.**

Maura's POV

It was coming up to six o'clock. I finished in the morgue and headed upstairs. I spoke to Barry earlier and he'd informed me that Jane and he had spent the entire day at the university, questioning and appealing for any information. I walked into the squad room and saw Frost sat at his desk. He looked exhausted. I scanned the room for Jane but couldn't see her. "You looking for Jane?"

"Yes. Is she still here?" I walked over to his desk and noted a half eaten bowl of cereal. Barry stretched his arms and stood up to stretch his calf muscles. "She's talking to one of Lauren's friends."

"Of course." I knew questioning a person never had a set amount of time.

"You heading home?" Barry asked. He placed his hands on his neck and tilted his head. "Yes, actually. Mrs Riz … Angela is cooking dinner." I smiled and looked forward to sharing yet another, Rizzoli family meal. She really was an amazing cook.

"Sounds good." Frost sat back down and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was subconsciously relieving the tension and pressure that had built up in his ethmoid sinuses. "I'll be sure to send Jane on her way when she's finished."

"Thank you. Try not to strain your eyes too much." I replied and turned on my heel. I adjusted my handbag.

"Good night, Doctor Isles." I glanced over my shoulder and returned Barry's friendly wave. "You too Detective."

I made my way out of the precinct and got into my car. Before setting off, I switched on the car stereo and flicked through the stations until I came to a song I recognised. The title of the song was "Trouble". I believed the artist's name was Ray LaMontagne. I remembered one, particular night, Jane and the other detectives had invited me to join them at the Dirty Robber bar. Vince had selected the song on the jukebox and he and Jane had sang along, with rather dreadful timing.

I smiled when the artist started into the chorus. I thought back to the previous night. Jane had saved me. She had saved me from making the poorly thought-out decision, of going home with that guy and she had returned my feelings of love. I changed into first gear and pulled away from the precinct.

When I pushed open the front door, my sense of smell, was overwhelmed by Angela's cooking. My mouth began to salivate. I closed the door and hung up my jacket. Bass was situated by the stairs. "Hello," I said in passing, to him and made my way into the kitchen. Angela was tending to a pan of pasta, from what I could gather. "Mmm that smells absolutely divine."

Angela turned around and grinned smugly. "That would be the bucatini amatriciana," I walked over to her and she allowed me to peer into the pan. I'd had bucatini before and it had never looked so appetizing. I could tell the sauce that clung to each strand of pasta contained tomato and crushed red pepper flakes. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. Angela reached over to a large bowl and began to pour the contents into the pan. "Is that the capicola?" I asked and watched the cooked meat fall over the pasta. "Sure is. You know a lot of people use guaniciale but I find it to be too strong." Angela placed the empty bowl on the counter and began stirring the pasta. "I think this balances the pasta."

I glanced at the dining table and saw that only two places had been set. Perhaps Angela could use a hand. "I'll set the table." I motioned to turn but Angela whipped her head up. "It's set."

I looked at the table again. "But there are only two places."

Angela replaced the lid on the pan and turned down the heat. She wiped her hands on the apron, secured around her waist and chuckled. "Maura, honey. I wanted to do this for you and Jane. The two of you can eat and talk or whatever it is … you wanna do. That's fine. That's your business but I just thought you two … could do with some time alone together, is all."

I was slightly shocked by the revelation but I was excited also. "I don't know what to say …" I knew the usual term for gratitude was to say thank you. Angela pulled me into a hug. "Then don't say anything." She pulled back from the embrace and rubbed my upper arms. "Right, no doubt Jane will be home any minute so it's just a suggestion …" she held up her hands in a non threatening manner. "… okay? I'm not telling you what to do or wear because you always look beautiful anyway. It's a pity Jane can't make more of an effort sometimes. Why don't you go, get changed and when you're done, this here, should be good to eat."

I glanced down at my work attire and nodded in agreement to Angela's suggestion. I decided to place a chaste kiss to Angela's cheek and hurried upstairs.

I looked over my numerous outfits and decided on my Valentino, red ruched, V Neck dress.

Jane's POV

I finished talking to Katie, Lauren's friend. Obviously, the interview took a while to get through. She broke down in tears a few times. I hated seeing people cry. When I returned to my desk, Frost called me up about being late. "What? Why am I late?"

He was refilling his coffee cup. "Maura said, your mom's making dinner." He turned around and sipped his coffee. "Oh great." I sighed and grabbed my jacket.

"Have fun." Barry called from his chair as I made my way out.

It'd been a really long day so I was actually looking forward to spending some time with Ma, Frankie and Maura. Plus I was starving. I pushed open Maura's front door and immediately smelt Ma's cooking. "I'm here!" I hung my jacket next to Maura's and could hear music playing. I started to pad towards the kitchen. "Hope you saved me some food, I'm …" I stopped in my tacks.

The dining table was set for two. I took another step forward and turned to see Maura entering with two wine glasses. She froze when she saw me. "Jane …" I couldn't help but stare back. She was wearing a red dress with a low neckline. My eyes wandered over her legs. Wow!

"Er …" My throat had become extremely dry. "… you look amazing."

"Thank you." Maura smiled confidently and swaggered over to the table. She placed down the glasses and pulled out a chair. "Here." After a few seconds, I quickly closed my mouth and sat down on the chair she'd pulled out for me. Maura sat opposite and I glanced at the food in front of us. "Did you … did you make this?" She reached for the bottle of wine nearby and shook her head. "All credit goes to your mother."

I looked around for Ma. "Where is she?" There were definitely only two sets of food on the table. Maura poured us both a glass of red. "I believe she's gone out with her friend Sheila." Maura smiled and placed the bottle down. That was really unlike Ma. "She wanted to give us some time alone." Maura spoke and I met her eyes. I smirked at the last time Ma had tricked me into having dinner for two. "You sure she's not hiding in the kitchen?" Maura chuckled and we both lifted our cutlery.

I took a mouthful of bucatini and moaned. "Oh man that's good."

Maura took a swift sip of wine and cleared her throat. "How was your day?" I took another mouthful of food before nodding. I washed it down with more wine. "It was long. Our vic's friend, gave us a potential lead though so I'm gonna follow that up tomorrow."

I don't know why but I felt slightly nervous. It's not like Maura and I had never had dinner …together …before. I watched her as she loaded a few strands of pasta onto her fork. Her hand was shaking slightly and I could see her brow was furrowed in concentration. "Er …" I started and Maura looked up at me. "… so how was your day?"

Maura diverted her eyes. "It was pleasant. I finished the autopsy report for Lauren. I'll have that on your desk, tomorrow morning. I tested a few blood samples for the narcotics unit and I had a brief conversation with your mother."

I wanted to ask what the conversation was about but decided against it. "Oh right." After I said that, we both just sat in silence. I picked at my food nervously and dragged it across the plate. I could feel my knee start to twinge then bounce up and down. I dropped my fork and it clattered against the plate. Both Maura and I jumped out of our skins. "God! Sorry. I'm just …" I put my knife down.

"Nervous?" Maura asked. I simply nodded and she left down her knife and fork. She took an unsteady breath and smirked. "I am too." Funnily enough I felt a little more at ease when she said that. I started laughing. Back in high school, I had to do an English presentation with Dale Gladstone. He was extremely nervous so I told him to picture everyone naked. That didn't help at all. I doubted it would help in this situation either.

"What's funny?" Maura asked. I glanced at her for a few seconds and had to cover my face. "Nothing … I was just thinking of something that happened in high school." She was still looking at me waiting for me to explain. "Does it relate to the present?"

I shrugged and reached for my wine glass. "Sort of." I took a sip. "Okay … I had to do this paper for English once. I got paired up with Dale, this really small, skinny guy in my class. We had to present our paper to the whole class and when it came to it … Dale wouldn't move from his seat." I smirked and recalled the incident. "So I literally dragged him to the top of the class and told him, if he was that nervous, he should just picture everyone naked."

I started laughing and Maura chuckled. "I can imagine that didn't help."

"Nope. Our English teacher had to tell Dale's pants it was rude to point." Both Maura and I lost it. We were both laughing hysterically.

Maura's POV

After Jane had rid the air of tension, we continued eating and fell into light conversation. Although there was background music, I couldn't identify who the musician was. Jane's voice held all of my attention as she spoke. Her tone was low and soothing. Every word she husked drew me in further. "Think that's the last of the wine." Jane grabbed the bottle and filled my glass. We had both finished eating. Jane stood up from her chair, still holding the empty bottle of wine. "I'm gonna grab a beer."

She wandered off into the kitchen. I decided to clear away the plates and followed her. She placed the empty wine bottle into the trash and retrieved a beer from the refrigerator. I made my way over to the dishwasher and loaded both of our plates and used cutlery. I closed the front of the machine and turned around to face Jane. She took a slow drink from her bottle. I watched her throat pulse as she swallowed the beer. She sighed in satisfaction. I felt my breathing hitch. "Seriously, I don't think there's anything better than beer." Jane leaned back against the counter and smiled.

"Can I do something?" I asked and waited for Jane to consent. She nodded and I took a daring step, forward. I brushed the tip of my nose against her cheek and inhaled her scent. Jane turned her head to mine. Our mouths gravitated to one another's and our lips met in a slow and soft affair. My hands fell to Jane's waist. I could feel her iliac crests, through the fabric of her pants. I pulled away from Jane's mouth and breathlessly announced, "I've been dying to do that all night."

Jane lifted her hands to my jaw and brought our mouths together. This time, I felt Jane's tongue greet my lips. I opened my mouth and welcomed her warm lingual muscle. I could taste traces of bucatini and beer. My hands rose of their own accord. My palms rubbed over her lower ribs. Jane's thumb caressed my cheek as our tongues continued to coalesce.

We both mutually pulled away as our lungs begged to be refilled.

Jane's POV

God this woman was like heroin! Well, I imagined she was like heroin. We were both trying to calm our breathing but I couldn't wait. I needed another fix. I pulled Maura's face to mine and kissed her again. All of my body was pulsing. Here I was, kissing Maura Isles. Much like last night, my arousal peaked. I moved my hands to Maura's ass and squeezed. I expected Maura to moan but instead she growled and deepened the kiss.

Her hands gripped my shoulders. Then my forearms. Then my hands. She mumbled and broke our kiss. Shit! Maybe this was moving too fast …

"Is this real?" She asked. She was still breathless. I hoped it was. Jeez, if I woke up tomorrow to find that this was all a dream … well I'd be extremely pissed. She was still looking at me.

"What do the facts tell you?" Damn that was pretty smooth of me. I couldn't help but smirk.

It must've worked because Maura mashed her lips against mine. Her breath filled my mouth. She was pulling me with her. I wanted to open my eyes to make sure we wouldn't crash into anything. We stopped moving but continued kissing, What the hell!

Maura was getting taller. I could feel my neck start to strain. She pulled her head away and I opened my eyes. She was already two steps up the stairs. I glanced around and hadn't realised how quickly we'd made it from the kitchen to the stairs. Maura turned around but held my gaze over her shoulder. God she was sexy. I watched her hips as she took another few effortless steps. Suddenly finding my feet, I quickly caught up with her.

My hands went straight for those amazing hips of hers. I could feel each step. When we got to the top, Maura spun around and shoved me against the wall.

Maura's POV

I shocked myself and Jane, it would seem. I did push her quite hard. I reached for Jane's hands and interlocked our fingers. I held both her hands hostage, against the wall, as I ran my lips over her throat. "Oh God …" Jane's usual raspy voice was nothing more than a breathless whimper.

Jane pushed her whole body forward causing me to trip backwards. Jane however, unlocked one of her hands from mine and quickly rescued me from falling. The arm around my lower back tightened and Jane's lips were soon, reunited with mine. The one hand that was still joined with Jane's, was held behind her back. We began to make our way into the bedroom, opposite.

Once inside the room, I tore my mouth from Jane's and turned around. I pulled my hair forward, hopefully revealing the dress' zip to Jane. She stood close behind and I felt her hand clasp the zipper. Jane's breath came in short bursts over the back of my neck. I could hear the zip being pulled down and the back of my dress became slack. The cool room temperature clashed with my heated flesh and caused a shiver to travel along my spine. I gasped when I felt Jane's lips, press against the sensitive flesh of my neck. Those same lips created a greater shiver than the one previous. This one travelled the length of my body.

I pulled the thick straps of my dress down over my arms and allowed Jane to slide them off completely. I pressed my bare back against her T-shirt covered front and sighed. Jane's hands pushed the dress material over my hips. The dress itself, slinked to the floor and encircled my feet. I tilted my head back, wanting to feel Jane's lips once more. "Jane …" I grabbed her lost hands and wrapped them around my abdominal region. Jane groaned and began to kiss and suck at my neck. My eyes fell shut at the delicious sensation.

Jane's POV

I couldn't think properly. It was like all of my thoughts were jumbled. All I could do was feel Maura. I was kissing the nape of her neck. God her skin was so soft there. I could feel her hands grasping my wrists. My hands were rubbing against her stomach. I tried to take a step forward, wanting to get closer but she was already pressed tightly to my front. "Maura." I moaned. Unintentionally but all the same. Maura turned in my arms and lifted my shirt over my head. She kissed my mouth. Her tongue forced it's way into my mouth and hotly fought with mine. Maura's hand were undoing my pants. I reached behind my back and took off my bra before cupping Maura's face.

Maura stepped out of her heels and I stepped out of my fallen pants. At least I didn't get caught in them this time. I felt a surge of energy course through me as Maura pulled me with her to the bed. I broke the kiss when she began to lay down.

Maura sat up on her elbow and twisted her arm behind her back. I watched as she unhooked her bra. The arm behind her back, stretched out over my shoulder. I gently pulled the straps along her arms much like I had with the dress. I tossed the bra on the floor and glanced over Maura's breasts. I'd never been turned on by women before. Sure I'd met some women who were attractive but I'd never wanted any of them the way I wanted Maura.

"Jane, kiss me." Her breathing was erratic. Much like my own. I plunged my lips to hers and we kissed. It was intense. My arms were aching from holding my body above hers. It wasn't the only part of me that was aching either.

My body shook and I fell onto Maura. She groaned loudly and I thought I'd hurt her. I pulled away to make sure she was all right. I opened my mouth to speak but Maura butted in first. "I need you."

It took me a moment to comprehend but glancing down at our naked bodies … I caught on pretty quickly. I allowed my hand to run over collarbone and to her breast. I massaged the flesh and heard Maura moan. I bent down and kissed her other breast. I chuckled when Maura gasped and unabashedly lifted her chest. I kissed her breast again a little harder. I took her nipple in my mouth and swiped my tongue over it. Maura's fingers dug into my back, sharply.

She was panting heavily. I moaned against her breast and kissed along her chest. My hands wandered down to her lace panties. I looped my fingers through the fabric. I glanced up at Maura's face. Her eyes were closed and her lip was caught between her teeth. I pulled the thin fabric away from her hips and down her thighs. I had to sit up to take it off completely. I dropped her panties to the floor and ran my palms along the length of her legs. They were like silk to touch.

Maura's head lifted from the pillow and stared at me. Her mouth was open slightly. Her legs fell apart as I lay down between them. I kissed Maura softly and left my hands at her hips. I had an idea of what to do but I kind of froze. My right hand lifted on it's own but I quickly grabbed the sheet underneath. It was like I'd hit a brick wall. Last night's nerves were creeping back in.

Maura's POV

Jane's hand returned to my hip. She buried her face into my shoulder. I reached for her hand and ran my thumb over the back of it. Her head lifted and our eyes met. She smiled nervously before opening her mouth to speak. "I just … I don't want to hurt you. God that sounds so stupid." Jane smirked. I shook my head immediately and brought my free hand to her face. "You won't hurt me."

Jane's eyes closed and she sighed. "Jane." Her eyes opened and returned to mine. I gently brushed my fingers over her brow and followed her jawbone. "I trust you." I whispered. I could see her nerves recede a little. My left hand pulled Jane's over my hip. Slowly Jane's hand crept over the top of my thigh, causing me to shiver. I held my breath as her fingers skirted the apex of my leg. I held Jane's gaze. I fought to suppress my own need and waited for Jane to feel more at ease.

Finally her hand, cupped my core. The breath I was desperately holding, escaped loudly into the air. My heart was pounding heavily beneath my chest. I scratched the back of Jane's hand as she ran her fingers over my folds. My eyes closed of their own accord and I struggled to control my body.

My hand however tightened against Jane's and she pressed her palm harder. I moaned appreciatively at newly found confidence. Jane's fingers moved lower and this time my hips rose instinctively. My mind became a fuzzy haze.

Her fingers slowly entered me and began to fill me. I gasped and opened my eyes. Jane moaned and kissed my neck. She slowly withdrew her fingers and plunged a little deeper. The sensation was divine.

"You feel amazing." Jane kissed my pulse point and moved her fingers. My arms clutched at her back as she set a delicious rhythm of withdrawing, kissing and thrusting.

"Jane!" My gasp merged into a whimper. My impending orgasm was building beneath my heated flesh. I tried to kiss Jane's neck but instead I moaned. Jane continued her movements until I lost all conscious thought of what was taking place. My blood felt like it was on fire and scorched through my veins.

Our lovemaking made time stand still. I didn't care that the rational scientist in me would be furious at that thought. Science, facts and figures faded into the background. Everything seemed to fall away and disappear. The only thing that was tangible and real was Jane.


	11. Chapter 11

**Again a huge thank you for the reviews and opinions. I really do look forward to reading them. I've tried to take on board what one of you said about the lack of emotion behind some of the character's actions. I'll hold my hands up, agree and apologize. That's probably my own personal issue with emotions and feelings coming through. I'm quite reserved when it comes to all of that. I've tried my best to improve with this chapter and hopefully it gives a bit more depth to the characters and their actions. I don't know ... **

Jane's POV

I was just waking up. My body was tingling from head to toe. The usual grogginess I felt, in the morning, wasn't there. That was odd. I actually felt all right … like I'd actually had a decent night's sleep. Something was moving beside me. "No, Jo Friday. You have your own bed." I opened my eyes and lifted my head, expecting to be greeted by my dog.

Instead, Maura turned her head to face me. It took a few seconds and a glance under the covers, to figure out where I was. Last night, Maura and I … wow. We'd actually spent the night together. After months of denial. Of wondering and secretly hoping that … a stupid, cheesy grin started to form across my face.

I turned on my side and kissed Maura's exposed shoulder. She hummed contently. Maura's eyes opened slowly and she smiled. I seriously wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. It was kind of … I don't know. Overwhelming? Maura was the first person, I'd allowed myself to really fall for. Ever! Although I was happy and excited, I was also scared. Scared of losing this. Losing Maura. That thought scared me the most. I cleared my throat and hesitated. "Morning."

Maura opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself quickly. I felt her hand reach for my arm, under the sheets. Then she pinched me. "Ow!" I sat up in shock. "Maura! What the hell …"

Maura shot up, right beside me and tried to soothe my arm. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to be sure." She exhaled and took a closer look at my arm. I snatched it away. "Sure of what! What that my arm was attached? Jesus." I glanced down at the skin of my arm and noticed a bright, red mark starting to appear.

"I thought that people pinched in order to escape fantasy?" Maura held the covers over her chest and looked at me. I wasn't mad … she'd just taken me by surprise.

"Yeah that's true …" Maura opened her mouth to argue but I finished. " … except you pinch yourself! Not the first person you see, in the morning." I rubbed the remainder of sleep from my eyes and pulled the duvet, over my own chest. "Sorry." Maura cringed.

My arm was still sore but to be honest it wasn't that bad. I was in too much of a good mood to really pay it any notice. "Talk about silent but violent, huh?" I teased and tried to hide my grin from Maura. She chuckled and poked my side, in revenge.

"See!" I laughed and dodged Maura's next attempt. She swatted my leg when she couldn't get my hand. "Jane, stop. That's a horrible thing to say." I knew she wasn't really offended. Her mouth was fighting a smile. "Okay. I'm sorry." I choked back a giggle and cleared my throat. We both stared at the end of the bed. I wanted to know what she was thinking. I hoped she didn't regret last night.

"So last night, was real then?" Maura spoke and lowered her head shyly. I just nodded silently. Both of us were still looking at the end of the bed. I'm not exactly sure why. I needed to know what Maura was thinking. Whether or not she wanted to forget last night. The night before. The whole of last week … hell, forget she ever met me. "Maura …" I had to pause. My mind was going too fast for me to keep up.

"I … I'm glad last night … happened. I'm more than glad … I can't remember the last time, I felt like this. To be honest, I don't know if I've ever felt like this." I took a chance at looking at her. Uh oh! I was sure she was about to cry.

"You don't regret anything?" Maura waited for my response. She sounded kind of shocked.

I simply smiled and shook my head. Maura lunged forward and kissed me. Before I could kiss her back, her arms were around my neck and her head was on my shoulder. She was laughing. Well at least she wasn't crying. I wrapped both my arms around her and decided to kiss the side of her head. "I was terrified you would." She mumbled into my neck.

"Hey." I gently tugged her back. "Maura …" I grabbed her hand for good measure. " … I don't regret anything." Just then, the alarm on my phone sounded from somewhere in the room. "Okay, I regret not turning that off." I was kind of annoyed. Maura laughed and bit her lip. The urge to kiss her was too strong to ignore. I leant forward and gave her a soft kiss. I knew that was a bad idea. I had to go home and get ready for work but I really didn't want to.

"You should go." Maura gently rubbed her hand up my arm. I groaned and gritted my teeth. "I should." But we both fell into another kiss which got pretty heated. Maura moaned and pulled away. "Jane, I really think …"

No don't think! Please don't think. I pulled Maura's mouth to mine and pushed my tongue past her beautiful lips.

I knew she was having a hard time resisting. Her hands pushed at my shoulders then went slack. After a few more moments, I pulled away. "Okay … yeah. I should go." I sighed heavily.

Maura's POV

I didn't want Jane to leave this morning. I knew it was only appropriate though. We'd exchanged, several more, light kisses and agreed to have lunch together which made my heart flutter. Once she had left, I missed her immediately. It was almost impossible to focus on anything else. My body was still revelling in the afterglow of last night.

I got dressed after a few, failed attempts and headed to work. When I entered the precinct, I met Vince beside the elevator doors. "Good morning, Detective." I called my elevator and turned to face him. He gave me a studious look before nodding in return.

"Morning." I didn't know if I was over analysing, his tone but I got the impression he was slightly suspicious of me. It made me a little conscientious. "Is something wrong?" I inquired. He was still giving me a wary look. Before he could answer, the elevator he was waiting on, arrived. "Nope. Have a good day, Doctor." Vince got into the elevator and the doors closed. His behaviour was a little odd.

There was no doubt in my mind that Vince was an intelligent and perceptive man. Did he know? That was impossible. I shook my thoughts away when my own elevator, sounded. I got in and soon the elevator began it's descent. I left my jacket and handbag in my office and exchanged them for my white lab coat. I physically stopped when my mind replayed certain images, from the night before. I could still feel Jane's lips on my neck and I audibly hissed. Crap! I quickly ran over to my handbag and pulled out my compact mirror. I checked my neck for any love marks and saw the edges of one, peeking out from under my collar.

That was more than likely the cause of Vince's suspicious gaze. Although, my immediate reaction on seeing the mark, was embarrassment, I was also proud of it. I pulled back my collar to get a better look at it. The bruise was deep brown in colour, verging on purple and ran along my clavicle.

Irrational Maura, wanted to wear it proudly and dare anyone who came into contact with me, to question it's meaning. If they were to ask, I'd tell them that this, was the mark of my lover. She had claimed me and here was the undeniable proof.

I knew that wasn't going to happen. It was against my integrity and it was unsuitable. Especially given my profession. Rational Maura, grabbed her make-up bag from the bottom drawer of the desk. I found my concealer. I gave myself a few moments to enjoy the love mark. I'd always found hickeys and love bites to be quite unflattering. They were a sign that people had been physically intimate or had sex. I wasn't a prude about sex but I did believe it to be a private affair and not a public one. Still this mark meant so much more than sex. It represented something completely different. It represented Jane and our love.

I slowly began to cover the mark. The concealer masked it very easily. It was now visibly covered but I could still feel Jane's lips over it. I could feel her creating that same mark and it heated my blood.

"God …" My breath filled the air in front my face. I needed to take my mind off of Jane or at the very least off of last night. I straightened my lab coat and checked the mark once more. Making sure it truly was hidden. I returned the concealer and headed towards the crime lab. I had the blood samples from the narcotics department to assess. I hoped that would distract me.

Jane's POV

Frost and I had finished talking to, Donald Lanley. He was Lauren's landlord. Thankfully he'd agreed to open Lauren's apartment for us without a warrant. We followed him down the hall and stopped outside, what was Lauren's apartment. Donald unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Guess I'll leave you to it." He disappeared down the hall after that. "Think that's his verbal consent." Frost chimed in before entering the apartment.

It was light and quite spacious, inside. Lauren kept the place pretty clean considering, she was studying and working. I paced over to the far wall and saw a few photos hanging. One was of Lauren and who I assumed to be her parents. They looked quite happy and normal. I imagined a new version of that picture. Lauren was missing from it. Her parents weren't happy and normal and smiling but in fact crying and grieving for their dead daughter. Frost made his way over to Lauren's laptop. "Should I take a look?" He sat down at the small table and glanced over at me. "Yeah, go ahead." I saw him switch it on before I finished speaking.

I turned my attention back to the photos on the wall. One was of Lauren kissing an Asian guy's cheek. I didn't remember asking Kate about whether or not Lauren had a boyfriend. She certainly hadn't mentioned Lauren, having one. "I thought Lauren was single." Frost sat back from the laptop to reveal Lauren's desktop picture. I walked over and saw that the background picture was of Lauren and the guy from the other picture. "I don't know. I never asked her friend."

Frost began clicking on different files. "I asked her parents and a few of her classmates. All of them said she was single." Frost continued clicking and began hacking into Lauren's emails. "Looks like lovers undercover then." When Frost said that, it immediately struck a chord with me. Maura and I, had agreed to keep things quiet about us. I thought about the guy in the picture. If the guy was in fact Lauren's boyfriend, he was our first suspect. I wondered though … if he hadn't killed Lauren, did he even know that she was dead? Had anyone told him. I sighed heavily and placed my hands on my hips. If something happened to Maura, would anyone call me, to let me know? Everyone would assume that we were just friends. Ma knew about us but I made her promise not to tell anyone. If something ever happened to Maura, I would probably be the last person, people would think to call.

I tried to clear my head. I couldn't afford to make emotional comparisons between me and a victim. It would only compromise the investigation. I looked over Frost's shoulder and saw some text. I took a closer look and read aloud, "I always pay on time. I don't know what you want from me. Leave me alone or I'll call the police." I leant one hand on the back of Frost's chair.

"Look," he clicked on another email. "I've had enough of this. I'm giving you a month's notice as of today. I don't care if you keep my deposit. I just want to get away from here and from you. If you still don't get the message, I'm seriously going to the cops. Stay away from me." Frost sat back in his chair. He highlighted the recipient's name. "Mr Lanley."

"Are there any emails from him?" I rasped out.

Frost shook his head. "His email address was spammed." I stood up and looked around the apartment. There wasn't a cardboard box in sight. "What's the date on that email?" I asked and walked over to one of the other rooms. It must've been Lauren's bedroom. There weren't any cardboard boxes or signs of moving to be found either. "July seventh." I heard Frost call. I returned to the living area. "It's the thirteenth of August and looking around, there aren't any cases or boxes."

Frost stood up and walked over to me. "Maybe her month's notice was another warning for Lanley, to leave her alone?"

"I don't know. It sounds like he was pestering her about something. Better bring his ass in for questioning." I turned around to lead us out of the apartment but stopped. There was a guy stood in the doorway. He was the guy from the pictures. "What are you doing?"

He entered the apartment cautiously and glanced over at Lauren's laptop. "Where is she?" The guy stared at Frost then me. He didn't know. Frost motioned for his badge but I stopped him quietly. I approached the guy and he took a step back. "Where's Lauren?" This time he glared at me.

"Sir, can I ask your name?" I tried to keep my tone even.

"It's Jalad." His dark eyes were unblinking. I nodded and took another step forward. "You're Lauren's boyfriend, aren't you?" I knew he was. I could just feel it. Jalad hesitated, "Yes. I … I'm Lauren's boyfriend." I thought about introducing myself but decided against it. My name wouldn't lessen the effects of the news I was about give him. "Where is Lauren?"

God, my heart was beating so fast. I could hear Jalad's breathing getting quicker and heavier. "Jalad? Why don't you sit down …"

"Where is she!" He took a threatening step forward which caused me to flinch. I took a few seconds to look into his eyes. Tears were beginning to form. "Er … a body was found two nights ago. We matched her dental records to Lauren's." I held my breath after speaking. Jalad shook his head and I could see him sway slightly. "No. I don't believe you."

I took out my badge and showed Jalad. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. I couldn't imagine what he was feeling. "I am so sorry, Jalad."

"No!" Jalad shook his head rapidly and stumbled back. "This … this is a joke, right? It's just … a sick joke. It's not real! This can't be real!" Jalad's voice cracked half way and the rest of his outburst was rushed. "Please …" He barely spoke the word but his eyes said it all. He was begging me to tell him Lauren was okay. I couldn't say anything. I was speechless and my mind was blank. I glanced away out of guilt.

"No … no. Please, she can't be d …" Jalad was now sobbing uncontrollably. He placed his hand over his mouth and fell to his knees. Jalad brokenly yelled out in pain. His crying cut through me. I quickly knelt down beside him and reached for his shoulder. I wasn't sure what the story was behind his and Lauren's relationship but his reaction was enough to convince me that he really loved her.

Jalad collapsed against me and I held him as he shook and sobbed. His pain and grief continued to surface and all I could do was watch him fall apart and cry out his heartbreak. Love was one of the best feelings in the world but it was also the worst.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here's Chapter 12. Honestly I didn't know how long this story would be when I initially started it. I wasn't even sure what it was going to be about. Tried to keep it as real as possible though. Thanks again for the comments and reviews. Always look forward to reading them.**

Maura's POV

I was in the elevator, on my way up, to see if Jane, wanted to get some lunch. I was looking forward to spending some time with her. I left the confinement of the elevator and entered the main room. It was relatively empty aside from a couple of police officers. I smiled politely as I passed by one officer.

I was on track towards Jane's desk but halted my movements when I saw a man, sat in her chair. He was dark in skin colour, probably pertaining to Indian or Pakistani descent. Age wise, he looked to be, between twenty to twenty-five years old. I noticed his inhalation and exhalation was rather sullen. I was curious as to who he was and more importantly, why he was occupying Jane's desk.

His posture indicated a very low mood so I thought it best not to approach him. Instead, I walked over to Vince. "Hey," Vince stood up. His eyes did a double take of my neck which made me tense. He was rather discreet about it so I decided to ignore his searching eyes. I diverted my gaze to the man, sat at Jane's desk.

Fortunately, Vince turned his attention away from me and nodded in the direction, of the dark stranger. "His name's Jalad Khan. He was our vic's boyfriend."

I observed Jalad for a moment. "Is he a suspect?"

Korsak only nodded and returned to his seat. I was hoping that Jalad was innocent. I could never grasp the term, crime of passion. Obviously, people argued. It was a natural attribute of the human psyche but to end an argument in death? How could anyone in a sane frame of mind coin that as an act of passion? Granted, passion could be defined as an intense emotion but to me, it represented a person's drive and ambition not a person's loss of control.

I ended my internal discussion, realizing that I still didn't know where Jane was? I glanced at Korsak who was giving me that same studious look from earlier. I cleared my throat, hoping to disrupt his silent assessment of me. "Where's Jane?"

He remained quiet for a few drawn out seconds. "She and Frost are interrogating the victim's landlord. Apparently, he had a thing for Lauren and was harassing her." That meant I had to wait for Jane. After she had finished questioning, Lauren's landlord, she was more than likely going to interview, Jalad. He was a suspect after all.

A sudden thought popped into my head. I quietly approached Jalad. His eyes were glassy and fixed on the desk in front. A sign of shock.

"Excuse me, Mr Khan?" I was careful not to startle him

Jalad slowly lifted his head. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Behind his reflective gaze, I saw confusion and above all else … heartache. It was physically unbearable to look at him. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck start to rise. "I'm Doctor Isles. I was wondering if you could … write your name for me?"

I reached for a small notepad and pen from Jane's desk and placed it in front of Jalad. He simply picked up the pen and wrote out his name. He was right handed. Not left. He placed down the pen nonchalantly and returned to staring at the desk. I picked up the notepad, in relief. "Thank you."

I turned on my heel, ready to inform Vince of my findings but Jalad stopped me. "Doctor?" I was taken aback. I spied Vince, watching intently. Ready to intervene if Jalad became hostile.

"Yes?" I felt slightly uneasy but tried to remain stoic.

Jalad slowly lifted his head once more. His tumultuous eyes fixed mine. "Nobody knew …" Jalad stopped short and choked back what was probably going to be a cry. " … no one knew that Lauren and I were together." Jalad's chin quivered and he diverted his gaze to his hands. He nervously pinched the skin on the back of his left hand and continued to divulge me in his story. "Lauren's parents … they're Catholic. If they'd found out that Lauren was dating a Muslim, they would have stopped paying her tuition fees."

I felt my throat tighten. "Lauren, she … she …" A single tear fell from Jalad's eyes. " … she wanted to tell them. She didn't care about the consequences. She was willing to give up everything to be with me but I just couldn't … I couldn't let her give up on her goals." Jalad smiled and met my eyes again. "She wanted to be a historian."

I couldn't stop my own eyes from welling up. I quenched the urge to cry, however. Afraid that I would upset Jalad further. "I persuaded Lauren not to tell her parents or anyone until she had finished her studies. She only had two more terms …" Jalad quickly swiped the tears away from his eyes and stared into the empty space in front. "Do you love anyone, Doctor?" His voice was quiet and hushed. I realized he was speaking only to me and didn't want anyone else to hear.

My breath caught in my throat. When I failed to answer, Jalad turned his head. My thoughts immediately turned to Jane. I loved her. I loved her more than I had ever thought possible. She made me feel real and alive. "Yes …" I whispered. Tears flowed down my cheeks. Both Jalad and Lauren were willing to give up so much for each other.

"I do … very much." I exhaled and began to wipe away the tears from my cheeks. Jalad smiled and nodded. "Then you know … you know." I had never been good at reading people's thoughts but his message came across as clear as day to me.

Jane's POV

He'd done it. He'd confessed everything from following Lauren, back from work to attacking her, snapping her neck then dumping her body. I felt angry and nauseous, thinking about this bastard raping and killing Lauren. I almost wished he hadn't been so easy to extract a confession. I wanted to break him. Part of me wanted to completely tear him apart. I'd broken my promise to Lauren. I'd found the perp but there was no guarantee that he was going to suffer as much as she did. The courts could sentence him from a minimum of five years to life. What kind of justice was that?

Frost was sat in front of Lanley. I was stood towards the back of the room, replaying every word Lanley had said. "What happens now?" That son of a bitch spoke so casually.

I tensed up and had to get out of there. I didn't trust myself. I slammed out of the interrogation room and stopped in the hall. I knew it probably looked bad that I'd left but I didn't care. I thought of Lauren. I thought of the life she'd been robbed of.

I made my way down the hall and into the bullpen. I stopped when I saw Jalad and Maura. I was relieved to see Maura and relieved that Jalad was innocent. Although that was hardly gonna help him. He'd been robbed too. Up until today, he hadn't even known that Lauren was dead. I hadn't told him anything else. I couldn't, even if I had wanted to. He had been another suspect. Now that he was in the clear, I still didn't want to tell him everything.

I walked over to Maura and Jalad. I took a deep breath and shakily spoke. "Jalad?" Both Maura and Jalad turned their attention to me. I glanced at Maura. Had she been crying?

My anger subsided a bit. "Are you okay?"

Maura smiled and touched my arm. "I am." She gave Jalad a knowing look and walked away. I was too riled up to question or think about it. Jalad stood up which got my own attention. What could I tell him? Apologize for his loss but add in that we'd caught the perp? What? "Yes, Detective?"

"Er …" I couldn't lie. " … we've caught the man, responsible for Lauren's death. He's confessed to everything."

Jalad took a steadying breath. His face became pain stricken but he fought to keep his composure. "Did he …" I could hear the rising anger in Jalad's voice. " … did he say why? Why he …" Jalad cleared his throat. "Why he killed her?"

Lanley said he couldn't get her out of his mind. He'd tried to ask her out but Lauren had knocked him back. That only made him want her more. He was obsessed with her. Could I really tell Jalad that?

"Honestly, Detective." Jalad needed the truth.

"He couldn't have her. That made him want her more. I am really sorry for … everything, Jalad." I meant it. I was trying to think of ways I could help him but there was nothing. Jalad nodded before crying. He was trying hard to keep his crying under control.

I shifted on my feet nervously. "What can I do?" I didn't mean to say it. I already knew there was nothing I could do. Nothing I could say that would ease his pain and grief.

"Nothing." Jalad rasped. I placed my hands on my hip, unsure of what else to do with them.

Jalad half smiled and walked past me. I turned around and watched him leave. I felt guilty for just letting him walk out but …

"There's nothing more you could have done, Jane."

I spun around on hearing Maura's voice. For a moment, I'd forgotten she was there. I felt kind of dizzy so I pulled out my chair and sat down. All I kept thinking was … another investigation finished. Another perp caught. Another report to write. It wasn't as easy as that though. Lauren had lost her life. Her parents had lost their daughter and Jalad had lost the girl he was in love with.

I noticed Maura came near and sat on the edge of my desk. Having her next to me, was some comfort. "It's just … God!" I slammed my fist on the desk. Maura stayed where she was and I felt her warm hand grasp mine. Her touch was soothing.

"I'm supposed to put things right." I glanced up at Maura's face. "Nothing's changed though. Lauren's still dead and Lanley's still alive. He'll spend the rest of his days being kept and fed for raping and killing a girl who rejected him. How is that justice?"

It was supposed to be a rhetorical question but Maura took it upon herself to answer. "In a moral sense it's not. You can't change what's happened, Jane."

I tried to argue but Maura's hand tightened around mine. "You can't give back what was taken."

I felt worse for that. It's exactly what I'd tried to do. Instead, I hadn't given anything back. "Then I haven't done anything."

"Yes you have." Maura was trying to rid me of my guilt. I stood up angrily and tried to pull my hand from hers. "No, I haven't!" Maura stood up from the desk and held my hand in both of hers.

"You've prevented it from happening again, Jane! You and I both know the recidivism rate. The man who raped and killed Lauren could just have easily committed the same crime again and again for months maybe years to come but you've stopped that. Your presence isn't detrimental, it's completely benevolent."

I could see Korsak watching us, from his desk. There was an officer towards the back of the pen who was listening as well. I'd be lying if I didn't think Maura's speech was inspiring. It was a damned better speech than the one at the academy, that's for sure and it was a hell of a lot shorter. God, she was amazing. She made me smile. I wondered what I'd done to deserve her. "Thank you …" I pulled Maura to me and kissed her cheek. I held her a little longer than I should have and became aware of Korsak, sat at his desk.

I reluctantly pulled away from Maura and caught the look of hurt flash across her face. Frost entered the room and sighed heavily. Maura's expression softened. We both waited for Frost to join us.

"Case closed then?" Frost asked and smiled.

I patted his arm and nodded slightly. There was still paperwork to follow up but that could wait. "How about we go get a drink?" I needed something to take the edge off. Frost just nodded in agreement.

"I won't say no to that." Korsak called from his chair. I smirked as he got up and straightened his jacket. That was the quickest I'd seen him move, in ages. I was even shocked Maura hadn't said anything about it being too early. I was waiting for her to put her argument forward. She stared at me in surprise. "What?"

"We're going the Dirty Robber." I didn't say anything further. Maura smirked and swaggered by me. "Lets go then."

Maura led the three of us out of the precinct. She decided to drive as well. I sat in the passenger's seat beside her and watched as she started the engine. She shot me a quick smile that made my heart jump. I couldn't believe I was actually on the receiving end of her affection. I still didn't know what I'd done to deserve her. All I knew was that I wanted to return every ounce of love she gave me, tenfold.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 folks. Let me know what you think. I have to admit I wasn't too pleased when writing this one. It didn't flow as easily as some of the previous chapters. You'll probably find that in parts it seems a bit stunted. I don't know.**

Maura's POV

We were sat at a booth, in the Dirty Robber. Both Vince and Barry ordered some food and ate in between pleasant conversation. I took a swift sip of my wine and glanced across the table. I noticed Jane was rather quiet.

"Couldn't believe the state, we'd found him in." Vince mumbled through a bite of his burger. Barry picked at his few fries and waited for Vince to finish his story. "Such a beautiful dog. It's only been a month and he's already looking like a champion. Another few months and we'll try and get him competing"

"Competing huh?" Barry asked and left down his fork. He took a swig of his drink and sat back in contentment. "Yep. Boston DCS championship's coming up."

I zoned out of the conversation and focused on Jane. I could tell she wasn't paying attention. She was twirling her beer bottle between her hands and her eyes were downcast, in thought. "Jane?" She looked up from the bottle. "What are you thinking about?"

Jane ran her fingers through her hair and brushed it back. "I don't even know." She sighed. Barry nudged Jane's elbow with his own. "You okay, partner?" He was being sincere which I felt grateful for. I knew Jane hated it when people were concerned about her. Her posture became quite tense and she brought her beer to her lips. "Fine." She spoke and took a swig of the amber liquid. Her eyes met mine when she lowered the bottle. She half heartedly smiled which quelled some of my concern.

Vince finished his burger and wiped his hands on the blue napkin. Just then, my cell phone began to ring. I checked the display name and was pleasantly surprised to see that the caller, was an old colleague. "Excuse me." I stood and walked out of the bar to take the call.

Jane's POV

I watched Maura place the phone to her ear before going outside. Her and Frost had picked up on my mood and I felt bad about it. "The Doc's mystery man?"

What? Korsak was sat opposite, smiling to himself. "That's one lucky guy, whoever he is." Frost said beside me. I glanced between the two, realising they were talking about Maura. Korsak chuckled and downed the rest of his water. "Has she said anything to you?" His question was directed at me.

I tried to remain casual and smirked, "What makes you think Maura's seeing anyone?" I was slightly annoyed that Korsak laughed and sat forward.

"From the trendy accessory, the Doc was wearing, this morning, it's obvious." Korsak said smugly. What the hell was he on about? "What?" Frost asked and leaned forward. The pair of them were like a pair of girls, the way they gossiped. Korsak just smiled which made me agitated. He must've caught the glare I was sending him. "Hey, it wasn't me who gave it to her."

"Gave what to who?" Frost glanced between Korsak and me. "Well the Doc was sporting a fairly decent, sized hickey when I saw her."

"Well I didn't see anything." Frost chimed and sat back in his seat. A hickey? I thought about last night. I remembered biting and sucking Maura's collarbone while we … "It was there, this morning. So you think that's Casanova, on the phone?" Korsak joked. I needed to put him straight but I couldn't without revealing that Casanova was actually me. "Just drop it, Korsak."

He looked at me in shock. Korsak was like a dog with a bone at times. It made him a great detective but it also made him a real pain in the ass. "Why are you getting all defensive?" His eyes narrowed. I knew he was trying to pull his interrogation look. "I'm not. Okay?"

"Yes, you are." Korsak was staring at me.

"I'm not." It came out a little forced. "You are … kind of." Frost threw in. I was still looking at Korsak. Something was telling me to stay calm before I gave myself away. I took a swig of my beer and diverted my eyes. "See. You're hiding something."

I slammed down my bottle when Korsak persisted. Like always my mouth acted quicker than my brain. "Christ, what is your problem!" I stunned Korsak for a few seconds before he smirked in disbelief. "My problem?"

"Yes! You're problem!" I growled. I was in two minds about whether to storm off or sit and argue. "You sure, you're not the one with the problem here?" Korsak asked. He was spoiling for a fight and I was more than ready to give him one. "Actually, you know what? You're right. I have a problem … with you."

"What have I done! I only asked if the Doc had said anything to you." Which was true, I guess. I was beginning to see sense but Korsak couldn't leave it there. "Jeez, Rizzoli, you're acting like someone's gone and pissed in your beer. It was just a simple question."

"Yeah well she hasn't said anything, okay?" I simply replied. Korsak nodded slightly but I knew him. He'd only accept that answer for so long before his curiosity peaked again.

"Hey, come on guys. Lets change the subject." Frost diplomatically put forward. "If Maura is seeing someone, it's not really any of our business unless she wants it to be." He finished. I was relieved that Frost wasn't backing Korsak and his stupid quest for answers.

No one said anything after that. I was still slightly annoyed with Korsak but I was also annoyed with myself. I'd given Maura that hickey. I was her mystery man … well woman. I just couldn't admit it. Not yet, I tried to reason with myself. Thoughts of Jalad and Lauren flooded my brain. God, I felt terrible.

Maura's POV

I had just ended my conversation with Tim West. He had phoned to ask my advice on a case he was currently assigned to. I gave him my opinion to which he thanked me and hastily ended the phone call. I smirked to myself and remembered, Tim's flighty behaviour, from when we worked together. He could never sit still for more than ten minutes.

I decided to rejoin the trio in the bar and made my way inside. I smiled upon seeing Jane but quickly detected her mood had fallen considerably. Her arms were folded across her chest. I slowed my feet and came to the table. It wasn't just Jane who seemed to have had a change in demeanour. Vince was scowling at the table. The only one, who noticed my return was Barry. He genuinely smiled as I sat down.

There was definitely a tension floating between Vince and Jane. They both sent each other peevish and daring looks. I was beginning to feel anxious. "What's happened?"

I noticed Barry rub his neck and awkwardly glanced between the other two, neither of whom answered my question. "Detective Frost?" He knew something. He looked at me wide eyed before holding his hands up, in surrender. "Hey, it's these two, you should be talking to." Barry gestured to Jane and Vince.

I turned my attention to the detective beside me. Vince reached for a few peanuts in the centre of the table and proceeded to eat them. He and Jane exchanged another furtive look. "Detective Korsak?" I waited for a response.

"Just a misunderstanding, Doc. Nothing to worry about. Right, Rizzoli?" Vince popped a few more peanuts and stared Jane down. I turned my focus to Jane and waited for her response. "Right."

"Thank God." I glanced at Barry who slumped in his seat and breathed a clear sigh of relief. I returned my attention to Jane. I still wanted an explanation but she flashed me a look, that requested me to ask later.

Jane's POV

Both Maura and I were sat in her car. I hadn't said two words since the bar. We'd just dropped Frost home and were on our way to my apartment. Korsak decided to stay on at the Robber which I was thankful for. It felt claustrophobic at that table.

I watched some of the cars pass by us. Blue. Silver. Red. Red. Black. Silver … ugh. I was starting to feel sick so I looked ahead. I could feel Maura's inquisitive eyes on me every now and then. Dammit! Why couldn't I have kept my cool, back at the bar? Korsak was just being … Korsak. He was nosier than Ma.

"Have you groceries, in?" I turned my head on hearing Maura. Why was she on about groceries?

"Why?" That was actually the first word I'd spoken in over two hours. Maura glanced at me before checking her side mirror. "You haven't eaten anything yet. I can stop at a store if …"

"It's fine. Think Ma dropped off a few things last night." When I went home, that morning, I found a note stuck to the fridge. _Hope you had a good night. Bought food and walked Jo. Love you x_

The car pulled up opposite my apartment building. Both Maura and I got out and made our way inside, without saying anything. Even when we reached my floor and got out of the elevator, neither of us said anything. Maura was more than likely waiting for me to speak first.

I heard Jo Friday start to whine when I placed my key in the door. As soon as I opened the door Jo began rolling onto my feet. She was quite adorable at times and I couldn't help but pet her. "You miss me?" Obviously not that much. Once Maura and I were in the door Jo Friday ignored me and was all over Maura. "That much huh?" I said sarcastically and closed the door. I watched Maura laugh and fuss Jo. "Hey buddy." Jo Friday rolled onto her back. It made me laugh, watching the dog, shamelessly lap up every bit of Maura's affection.

Maura stood up and we both chuckled when Jo Friday scampered away. Maura and I made our way over to the kitchen. "Can I wash my hands?" Maura asked. She really didn't have to ask. "Yeah, sure."

She walked over to the sink and began to wash her hands. Now that it was just Maura and I, I felt a lot more relaxed. Thinking back to the way I handled things at the bar, I knew I was really in the wrong. I knew I had to apologize to Korsak but I figured, he could wait another day. I was tired. It'd been one hell of a day. I walked over to the refrigerator, to find out what Ma had actually brought.

I heard Maura shut the faucet off as I peered into the fridge. Ma had bought salad and vegetables. From the looks of things, she hadn't bought much else. I closed the refrigerator door and began to raid the cupboards. "What are you doing?" Maura inquired and walked over to me.

"What the …" I pulled out a box of Lucky Charms. "Lucky Charms? Lucky …" I sighed and shoved the box back into the cupboard. " … salad and Lucky Charms. That's Ma's definition of food?"

I opened Jo's cupboard and saw a new bag of kibble, a few cans of food, a couple of bags of treats and box of dog biscuits. "Okay then. I get salad and Lucky Charms … the dog gets a year's supply of food." Maura chuckled when I produced a can of dog food.

"Look at this." I scanned the small text on the can. "Ninety six per cent buffalo. Can be served as an excellent topper for kibble or a delicious stand alone meal. Really!" I saw another three cans of the same stuff in the cupboard. One had a price tag on saying; _4 for $11_

Just typical. I gave up and turned around to face Maura. "Take out?"

Maura's POV

Jane and I were watching television and eating the Chinese, we had ordered. Jane still hadn't mentioned the incident at the bar. I had no idea what had taken place between her and Vince. However, I knew that it wasn't just a misunderstanding, as Vince had put it.

I'd stopped eating five minutes before Jane. I turned my attention from the T.V. to silently watch Jane. She really was the most extraordinary person, I had ever met. I glanced at the scars on the back of her hands. She had suffered both physical and emotional pain at the hands of another and yet … she hadn't crumbled. She continued to put others before herself.

Jane left down her empty, takeout box on the table in front. "I'm stuffed." Jane fell back into the couch and sighed. I decided to finally ask. "Jane?" I left down my empty plate before turning around to her. Jane sat forward and waved her hand. "I know, Maura. My misunderstanding with Korsak." Jane stated a little disheartened. Did she think I would forget about it?

Jane grabbed the T.V. remote and switched off the set. "I got pissed off with him." Jane began. She glanced at me and I her embarrassment. "Over you."

"Over me?" I didn't understand. Jane shifted in her seat and took a deep breath. "Yeah. When you got that phone call Korsak thought it was your mystery man. He saw … your hickey this morning and kept pestering me so I kinda … flipped. "

"Oh …" I was quickly imagining the scene and how uncomfortable Jane must've felt. "Did you tell him about us?" I asked. Jane's shoulders sank and she lowered her head. "No but I …" Jane lifted her head. Her eyes were glistening with regret. " … I wanted to. I just … I'm sorry." Jane began rubbing her hands nervously and took a steadying breath to combat her advancing tears.

"Here." I said and held out my arms to her. I pulled Jane to me and kissed her cheek tenderly. "You have nothing to be sorry about. We agreed to be patient with this." I began to stoke her back, hoping to rid her of the obvious guilt she harboured. "I know but I keep thinking about the case today. Lauren and Jalad hid their relationship and look what happened. They never had a chance to tell anyone. I mean what if that happens to us? What if something happens to me or you … no one would …" Jane was rambling. I quickly placed my hands on her face and locked eyes with her.

"Jane, don't focus on something that hasn't happened and has no guarantee of happening." I wiped away a couple of stray tears from her cheeks and gently kissed her, hoping to chase away all of her fears. Jane soon wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a tight embrace. "I love you." Jane's whispered breath caressed my neck and the sensation along with her words caused me, to close my eyes.

I brought my hand to the back of her head and ran my fingers through her wavy locks. I turned my head and kissed her cheek before returning my head to Jane's shoulder. "I love you, too."


	14. Chapter 14

**Been a while. Had this chapter half written on my laptop for weeks. Think I've taken the story as far as it can really go. Have started a new one called Born To Die. Chapter one's up for that so check it out. Not as fluffy as this one. Thank you for the story alerts, reviews and favoritism and apologies for the grammar mistakes. Enjoy!**

Jane's POV

I must've fell asleep. I glanced around and realised I was on my couch. There was a blanket covering my legs. Did I really own blankets? I started to wonder where Maura was. "Maura?" There was no answer. My arm felt dead and heavy when I sat up. I guessed I'd been lying on it for a while. After untangling the blanket from my leg, I got up and walked over to the kitchen counter. Maura had left a note for me to call her when I woke up.

"Shit …" What time was it? Jo padded across the floor to me and stretched her back legs. "Hey, you making coffee?" The dog yawned in response. Guess that was a no then. I found my phone and checked the time. It was going on nine thirty.

I quickly dialled Maura's number and hit the call button. After a few rings, Maura answered, "Jane?" I immediately smiled on hearing her. "Hey. Where'd you go? Was I snoring or something." I heard Maura chuckle. "Your snoring didn't bother me. I needed to finish off some blood tests." Oh yeah, the samples for narcotics. "Oh okay … wait. Did you just say I snore?"

"No, I said it didn't bother me." I could hear Maura smirk as she said it. "I do not snore." I hoped I didn't anyway. Maura only laughed in response. "How did you sleep, anyway?"

"Er … yeah. I slept fine." It was just waking up without Maura, I didn't like. "Are you … coming back?" I chewed my bottom lip nervously. I felt stupid for asking.

"That's why I left the note. I was wondering if you and Jo would like to stay at my house? I haven't been home yet." Maura sounded equally as nervous.

I smiled to myself and thought about teasing Maura for a bit. "Is there something wrong with my apartment?"

"What! No! No, I never … I mean …" Maura was starting to panic. I found it kind of cute whenever Maura would drop herself in it then try her best to back pedal out. "… I really like your apartment and … in fact it's quite cosy …"

"Maura relax." I chuckled. It was weird but I swear, I could hear her roll her eyes. She knew I was having her on.

"You still want us over?" I smirked and waited for Maura to answer.

"Well …Jo Friday is more than welcome." Maura said jokingly which made me laugh.

Jo came over to me, sat on my foot and yawned. "Okay well just in case you were planning to watch any scary movies … Jo's a coward." The dog whined and tried to look up at me. I just shrugged my shoulders at her.

"That's okay. I wasn't planning on watching anything." Maura threw in.

"Oh well in that case I'm sure you, Muttley and Cecil Turtle will have a great night. Just don't go too crazy." I was being sarcastic but I found it funny. I knew Maura probably didn't know who Muttley or Cecil were though …so it kind of screwed up my joke. "Cecil Turtle?" She asked rather innocently. Damn. I guess she still had a ways to go before getting all of my jokes.

Maura's POV

I unlocked my front door and pushed it open. Jane's dog scampered in and I followed her. I held the door open for Jane who was carrying her overnight bag and a small bag of dog food. I smiled when Jane walked in. "Where can dump this?" She closed the door and gestured to the bags. I tugged both bags from her. She tried to keep them in her hands but as I inched my face closer to hers, her grip weakened. I intentionally lowered my voice and whispered, "Bedroom."

Jane became flustered which I found amusing. I placed the overnight bag in her hand and took a step back. "I'll leave this in the kitchen." I briefly held the dog food up and made my way to the kitchen. A few moments later, I heard Jane's feet, head upstairs.

I left down the kibble and watched Jo as she stalked Bass. When he recoiled into his shell, the dog jumped back in surprise. It only deterred her investigation for a brief moment. Jo cautiously approached Bass again. My observation was interrupted when I heard Jane's descent. "Hey." Jane entered the kitchen and followed my line of vision. "She being nice?"

"She's just sussing Bass out." I smirked and wandered over to the wine rack. I pulled out a bottle of shiraz and set it down on the counter. "Would you like wine or beer?" I glanced over at Jane. "I'll have wine." Jane answered and stood beside me. I retrieved two glasses while Jane began to open the wine. Without asking, Jane instinctively discovered the corkscrew in the second drawer. It made me smile that she already knew my home so well.

After releasing the cork and pouring equal amounts of wine, Jane held a glass out to me. She eyed me suspiciously. "What are you smiling about?"

Was I still smiling? I took the proffered glass and held Jane's gaze. "You." I spoke honestly and took a slow sip of the dark wine. Jane in turn took an earnest gulp but maintained eye contact. I was beginning to think that my kitchen was becoming somewhat of an aphrodisiac of late. My desire for Jane had suddenly made an appearance. Before Jane and I could take a step towards one another, we both heard a light rapping at the back door. I left down my glass, behind me.

"Now are you glad you let my mother stay, in your guesthouse?" Jane spoke through clenched teeth. A clear sign that she was annoyed. I hurried over to the door and unlocked it. To say that I was surprised, was a bit of an understatement. "Hi Maura, you haven't got a corkscrew, we could borrow, have you?"

Korsak was stood in front of me wearing what appeared to be a lady's nightgown. He was smiling awkwardly and tugging at the bottom of the gown, to keep himself somewhat covered. I felt Jane rush to my side in an instant. Panic began to set in on my part for fear of a confrontation.

"Jeez Korsak, what are you wearing?" Jane chuckled. Vince's eyes darted to mine and his mouth began to flounder. I turned to Jane and saw her initial amusement quickly wash away. Soon enough her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "No …" Jane gasped and began backing away in shock. "Jane, this … it's …" Korsak stepped inside. As soon as he did, Jo Friday scampered over and began jumping up at him. I continued to watch Jane as she unconsciously backed into the kitchen island.

Jane's POV

What? Oh my God! Oh my God! My mind had turned to mush. Not the good kind of mush that Maura turned it into … this was … "this is just … wrong!" I didn't realize I'd said anything until Jo ran into the hall. She must've thought I was yelling at her. "Jane?" Korsak stepped forward which made me flinch.

"What the hell are you doing in Ma's nightgown?" As soon as I asked my skin began to crawl and a shiver took over my whole body. "Ew! No. No! I don't wanna know. I don't!" I tried rubbing at my eyes to get the image outta my head. Oh my God! I tried to look at Korsak but that damned dressing gown kept taunting me. "Jane, Ange … er your mother and I …" I wasn't sure whether or not it was the gown speaking or Korsak.

"No! I don't wanna know." I walked over to the counter and downed the rest of my wine. To say that I was shocked was the biggest understatement of the century. I was horrified! Well that was taking it too far but still pretty close.

"Jane, I think you're being a little unfair." Maura spoke rather calmly and folded her arms.

Did she not see what I was seeing? How could you miss that? I glanced at Korsak and my hand lifted of it's own accord. "H-he's … look … he's wearing Ma's … Can you not see!"

Maura walked towards me and rested her hand on my arm. "Jane." Maura sighed and reached for the corkscrew. She handed it to Korsak without saying anything.

"Er … thanks." Korsak turned the corkscrew between his hands nervously. He glanced between Maura and I and opened his mouth to speak. "Er … Jane?" I cringed when he called my name. I met his eyes but looked away again in embarrassment.

"Yeah?" I didn't want any details. I could piece together enough to know what he probably wanted to explain.

Korsak took a quick breath before speaking again. "I want to apologize …"

Aw jeez. I was beginning to feel sorry for him so I waved my hand. "Look it's fine … well it's not fine … but whatever you and Ma …" I gulped at the thought of him and Ma together. I was still in shock. " …you're both adults …"

"No. I mean about earlier, Jane. At the bar. Angela told me about … you two." Korsak once again glanced between Maura and I. I seriously wanted the floor to swallow me up at that moment. Oh man! I could see Maura fold her arms calmly but she didn't seem nervous.

"Angela told you about Jane and I?" Maura asked. Korsak stared down at the corkscrew in his hands. "Yeah." Korsak sighed. I was bracing myself for a smart remark. The incident at the bar was still pretty fresh in my mind.

"Look. I'm happy for you. Both of you. You make a good pair and when you decide to tell everyone … I've got your backs." Korsak half smiled when he'd finished talking.

I could feel my eyes starting to water and I swallowed over a lump. Maura was beaming at Korsak. She kissed his cheek and he chuckled quietly. They both turned and looked at me to gauge my reaction. I walked over to Korsak and hugged him tightly, catching him off guard. "Thank you." Korsak returned the hug briefly before pulling away. "You're welcome."

He backed away to the door and waved the corkscrew. "Er …thanks for this. You two have a good night."

"Good night, Vince." Maura said before Korsak left.

I stood completely dumbfounded. The whole five or ten minutes were completely unexpected but … in a way, I was glad that it'd happened. Maura approached me and took my hand in hers. She waited for my eyes to meet hers. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Surprisingly. I still felt a little choked up so I cleared my throat and smirked, "That was …"

"Unexpected?" Maura asked and smiled. She squeezed my hand lightly which made my heart skip a beat. God I was becoming such a softy. "You could say that." I finally replied. Maura still held my gaze and tilted her head in concern. "I'm fine. Really, I'm good …" I took a breath and thought about Maura and I. I really did love her and the fact that another person knew about it made me feel ecstatic. "…we're good."

Maura grinned and leaned forward to kiss me. I felt like I was home when her lips gently pressed mine. The kiss broke just as softly as it had started and Maura tugged on my hand. "Lets go to bed." I allowed Maura to lead the way and I flicked off the kitchen light on the way. The case had upset me and scared me but it had also made me feel grateful. Grateful that I had Maura.


End file.
